Siri Black and Harry Potter: Order of the Phoenix
by Leyla Joelle
Summary: With Siri and Harry heading back to Hogwarts for their fifth year, there's no telling what could happen. With toad-like teachers and Voldemort on the loose, it's gonna make for an interesting year. Third book in the Siri Black series.
1. Escape

**_Hello, readers! And so, our journey with Siri continues. Oh, what fun! READ AND REVIEW. Because if you don't, I'll find you and duct tape you to the computer until you do (: _**

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

**_Luv ya,_**

**_-Leyla_**

**Chapter 1**

_The Escape_

"We're going out. You are not to leave this room." Vernon Dursley said as he and his family got ready to leave. It had been two days since the dementor attack on private drive, and I hadn't been let out of my room once, except to use the bathroom. Otherwise, I was in here.

I watched from my window as the car pulled out of the driveway, leaving me with my owl and my thoughts. Not to mention the letters I had gotten. They were no help. Except Siri's .

Her advice had been to, "Hex the bloody prats and leave", and as fun as that sounded, I decided it might be a little, er, _reckless_. Anyway, here I was. Stuck. That was the best way to describe it. Stuck.

I was about to fall asleep when I heard a loud thump from downstairs. Instinctively, I grabbed my wand and walked to the door, listening for other sounds. There was a loud crash, and more heavy footsteps. Someone, or someones were downstairs. Not good.

'Expelliarmus, stupefy,...' I went over the list of spells I knew in my head as I walked downstairs, crouching.

I saw a shape in front of me, and I realized my wand was pointed into the face of on Remus John Lupin.

"Professor Lupin!" I gaped, and Lupin smiled, though it conflicted with the dark circles under his eyes.

"It's not professor anymore, Harry. It's good to see you."Lupin said, and against the sane side of me, I straightened up and hugged him. I missed him. He was the closest thing to a father figure I had, besides Sirius.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, looking around as three more wizards appeared, filing into the hallway.

"Take a guess."

I felt my face light up. They were taking me away! No more Dursleys, no more being locked-up...

"Let's go, Harry. We haven't much time." Lupin said, and I nodded as the two of us walked into the kitchen, followed by the other three.

"Oh, Harry, this is Alastor Moody." Lupin said, and I realized I was in the room with the man who spent nine months of his life in a trunk, while a mad man escaped from azkaban taught at Hogwarts disguised as him, using polyjuice potion.

"I know him." I said to Lupin, but Moody snorted, causing me to turn back and look at him.

"Don't confuse me with that punk who posed as me, Potter." He said gruffly, walking outside. I grimaced, watching as Lupin was giving instructions to a witch with spiky bob-length hair that was a bright hot pink. Lupin turned to me, smiling.

"This is Nymphadora."

Nymphadora glared at Lupin. "Lupin, you're asking for it."

"She prefers Tonks." Lupin sighed, shaking his head.

"You would to if your mother named you Nymphadora." Tonks said, but Lupin ignored her, pointing towards the last wizard, a tall black man with an earring. The man smiled at me kindly.

"And this is Kingsley Shacklebolt, he's an auror for the ministry like Nymphadora." Lupin grinned as Tonk's hair flashed red- literally. A wave of bright red appeared in her hair, before going back to pink.

"If you're done getting acquainted, I'd like to get a move on before the Death Eaters find out we're here." Moody growled, eyeing our trio before leaving the room and walking into the front lawn.

"Ok." Lupin said hastily, not wanting to get on the wrong side of the ex-auror. Turning to Kingsley, he said, "Kingsley, his trunk should be upstairs."

Kingsley nodded, walking upstairs. I turned to Lupin and Tonks, both who were trying to not to laugh as Moody started booming, "_CONSTANT VILLIGINCE_!"

"Are we in danger?" I asked, not scared, but curious. Better to be prepared for a fight that will never come then to be shocked when one does.

"Don't let bucket-leg scare you, Harry. He always thinks something's about to jump out of the bushes and hex him. He gets a little paranoid." Tonks rolled her eyes as Moody walked up behind her, causing her to jump, reaching for her wand at the same time.

"_CONSTANT VILLIGINCE_! It's not paranoia, Nymphadora, it's experience." He growled.

"I think that magic eye's affected your brain far too long, Lazy-eye."

I smiled while Moody growled, stamping out of the room.

"I think you've upset him." Lupin called from the back, where he and Kingsley had appeared, carrying my trunk and Hedwig's cage.

"Where's Hedwig?" I asked, and Kingsley pointed up.

"She's flying. She'll meet us there."

"Oh, ok." I sighed wonder where 'there was' when Tonks ushered me outside where five brooms appeared, one along with a familiar looking black-haired and grey-eyed girl sitting in the front, blowing her side-bangs out of her face and laying leisurely on her broom.

"_Siri_?" I asked, and Siri turned to me, grinning.

"Hey Potter!" She grinned, hopping off her broom and loping over.

"Wotcher Siri." Tonks greeted, and Siri grinned as Tonk's hair changed from pink to blue to purple.

What do you think? Blue or pink?" Tonks asked me, and I shrugged.

"Blue looks nice."

"Go with blue." Siri encouraged.

"Yeah, you think? Really?" Tonks said, and Siri grinned, her eyes shinning with excitement.

"Harry!" A voice called, and I turned just in time to catch my broom, thrown by Kingsley. I smiled as I saw that the Dursley's had restrained from throwing the broom into the fire place.

"That's everything?" Kingsley asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah, thanks." I grinned, and Siri pulled me over to where her broom was, in the very front of the line next to what I guessed was Mad Eye's and Lupin's, while I placed my own next to Tonk's .

"We'll be flying pretty far, so I suggest a coat or something." She grinned, gesturing to her own blue sweater, the one she had worn two years ago when I had first met Sirius. She was also wearing a short jean skirt and fish net leggings under knee-length boots.

"Thanks for the tip." I grinned, opening the trunk and quickly pulling a sweater out of it. Slamming it shut, I helped Kingsley tie it to the back of my trunk, and I realized the weight was surprisingly light. Moody stepped in front of everyone, his face grim.

"Alright, I want close formation. It's a clear night, so I want high and fast. No going into clouds, Black. If one of us is killed, keep flying. And don't break rank." He growled, and the grin fell of my face. No one could actually die, could they?

Tonks must have seen my expression, because she leaned over towards me.

"He's such an optimist. Don't worry, we'll be fine. You just stick close by me."

I nodded, the smile falling back into place. Siri looked at me from behind where her broom was placed.

"See back ya the the house, Potter." She grinned, mounting her broom and lifting the collars on her jacket up to keep her neck away from the cold.

"Alright, go!" Moody barked, and Siri took off, going as fast as she could. She was soon followed by Lupin, the Mad Eye.

"Come on, Harry!" Tonks grinned, and we took off, the ground disappearing. Kingsley brought up the back, and I shivered, the cold going straight through my jacket. We flew over the city, the fields. Everything was dark, and the fields were lit only by the lights in the farmer's house.

"Hey, Potter!" Siri called from the front, and I looked forward to see her laying leisurely on her broom, obviously enjoying the ride.

"Black! Pay attention!" Moody growled, and Siri rolled her eyes, but sat up, turning around and swinging her legs from the sides of her broom.

"Hey Moody- can I go higher?" Siri asked, and Moody grunted in response.

"Ok then. Thanks!" Siri called, rising into the air and disappearing.

"That was a _no_, Black."

No response. Moody rolled his eyes turning to Tonks.

"Would you go get her, Nymphadora?"

"Don't call me Nymphadora! And fine. I'll be right back, Harry. Stay near Remus or Kingsley." Tonks said, before veering up and into the sky. She disappeared in a second, covered up by the flock of white clouds that filled the dark blue sky.

We flew alone for a few minutes, before Tonks came out of the sky, followed by a soaking-wet Siri, who had a smug expression on her face.

"Wotcher Harry!" Siri called, taking her spot next to Lupin.

"Black, what did I say about going into the clouds? We'll deal with you later, here's our landing." Moody grumbled, heading down towards the ground, finally stopping and landing in the middle of the deserted road.

"Come on. Clear." Moody called, and the rest of us landed, Siri skidding to a halt and jumping off of her broom, touching the ground only when she got off the broom.

"Did you see that! _That_ is how to land a broom!" She laughed, walking over to me.

"Read that Potter, and memorize it, quickly." Moody said, handing me a piece of paper that had familiar hand-writing on it.

_'Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.'_

I looked up at Moody, who was watching me carefully.

"Why do I need to memorize 'Number twel-" I started but Moody jumped, and I had to duck to keep him from slamming a hand on my mouth.

"Don't say it out loud, Potter! Gimme' that." Moody growled, grabbing the piece of paper and tearing it apart, into halves, fourths, eighths, sixteenths, thirty-two's...

"It's under the fidilius charm, Potter. Only Dumbledore can tell you where it is." Tonks explained, and Lupin nodded, keeping a hand on the shoulder of the soaking Siri.

"So where is it?" I asked, and Siri grinned as Mad-Eye slammed his walking stick on the ground.

There was a loud clang, and a door appeared right in-between numbers '11' and '13' in the apartment building in front of us, a bronze knocker in the shape of a snake.

"Welcome to my house, Potter." Siri grinned, opening the door.


	2. Welcome to the House of Black

**_Heya readers!_**

**_Here's chapter two! Hope you enjoy it, and DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW! Or else. -laughs evilly in background -_**

**_So read and enjoy, my dear readers. _**

**_Luv ya,_**

**_-Leyla 3_**

**Chapter 2**

_Grimmauld Place_

Siri and I walked in, and I looked around the dark hallway as Siri continued talking.

"It's not much. It's not really home. But it does the job." She sighed, sticking her broom in the corner. Tonks, Lupin, and Kingsley left the room, leaving just Siri and I. She looked like she about to ask me something when a voice started yelling from the other side.

"FILTH! How _dare_ you enter the most noble and pure house and black! Half-breeds and freaks of nature in my house, oh! Not worthy of scrubbing the floors!" A shrill voice cried, and Siri walked over towards where the curtains had flung open. I followed her to see the voice was a painting of a woman with black hair curled tightly into a bun and cold eyes. The lady's eyes widened when Siri came into view.

"YOU! Devil-spawn of my horrible son! Be gone! How dare you show your pathetic face in the house of Black!" The woman cried, and Siri started trying to shove the curtains shut.

"Dammit! Help!" She yelped as her hand was grabbed by the curtains, disappearing from sight. I jumped forward, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her backwards and releasing her hand from the curtains. There was a loud bang from a room down the hall, and the doors flung open, a black-haired man running out of them.

"You! Failure of a son! Leave my house! How dare you live in the most noble and pure house of Black!" The woman cried, and Sirius growled.

"Wench! How _dare_ you look upon the most regal and handsome face of Sirius Black! Be gone, _witch_!" Sirius cried dramatically, shoving the curtains shut. He turned to us, smiling weakly.

"Hello Harry! See you've been acquainted with my mother. Siri, your hand ok?" He asked, and Siri nodded, standing up.

"I'm fine dad, thanks." She grinned, and her father hugged her before walking over to me and doing the same.

"It's great to see you again, Harry. I'm so glad your here." Sirius said, and I knew that this place could easily become one of my favorite on earth, as long as he and Siri lived here.

"Black! Are we going to finnish this goddamn meeting or what? Some of us have better things to do!" The voice of Mad-eye Moody called, and Sirius nodded.

"I wish he wouldn't use the language in the house." He growled, and Siri snorted.

"And yet just the other day, you sai-" She started, but Sirius stopped her, grinning.

"We'll talk about that another time. I'll see you two later." Sirius said and left the hall, walking into the kitchen where the other order members were waiting. A second later Mrs. Weasley bustled into the hallway, smiling.

"Hello Harry! Oh dear, it's so good to see you! Ron and Hermione will be so happy that your here, they're just upstairs. They're probably waiting for you too, Siri. Go on." Mrs. Weasley said, and I nodded.

"See you at dinner, Mrs. Weasley." Siri called, and we ran upstairs. I was a little caught of guard when we started up the second flight of stairs, catching sight of the elf heads that adorned the walls.

"Uh, Siri?" I asked, eyeing the elf head warily. "What's this about?"

Siri turned, then grinned.

"Er, Grandmother thought it would be a nice decoration thing, at least that's what she said. _Dad_ however believes they were suicidal." She winked, and we walked upstairs, walking into the first room on the left.

"_Harry_!" A voice shrieked, and something jumped on me, holding my tight.

"Hermione! Can't-breath!" I groaned, and Hermione let go, Ron standing behind her smiling.

"It's so great to see you!" Hermione said, and I nodded, smiling back at Ron. I was still feeling a little mad- I mean, the three had been together the whole summer, right?

"You must be so furious with us! I'm sorry we couldn't tell you more in our letters, but Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you!" Hermione sighed, while Siri snorted.

"Screw Dumbledore." Hermione looked shocked that Siri would say such a thing, but shook it off, turning back to me.

"Did you really fight off two dementors?" Ron asked, and I nodded solemnly. It wasn't the best experience ever.

"Don't worry, Harry, they have no case against you! I looked it up, you were defending yourself, there's no way they can expel you!" Hermione rambled.

"'Mione, let him breath!" Ron laughed, turning to me. "So how've ya been?"

"Bored. Have you been attacked?" I asked.

"What? By dementors? No. Hermione and I have been at the burrow, we just got here a few days ago."

"Why didn't Dumbledore send for me sooner?" I asked, feeling my temper rising. Ron and Hermione exchanged looks, while Siri crossed her arms behind me, thinking.

"I suppose he wanted you to stay with the muggles." Ron mused, shrugging sadly.

"He had people from the Order tailing you though!" Hermione added.

"Didn't work though, did it? _Nope._ Not at all." I growled. Hermione rolled her eyes, turning to Ron.

"See, I _knew_ he'd be mad!" She said, turning back to me. "I'm sorry. We really wanted to tell you, but-"

"But Dumbledore made you swear, I know." I growled, realizing at the moment I'd rather be with just Siri, and not the two who hadn't told me anything all summer. At least Siri told me what she knew.

"He didn't make me. I think he knew better..." Siri sighed, shrugging. I nodded.

"_What_! You told him!" Hermione growled, and I turned to her.

"So what if she told me! I've been stuck in a black hole, completely cut off! I've been hiding under bushes listening to muggle news, hoping for some _shred_ of news! I've saved the Sorcerer's stone, got rid of Riddle, and saved both of your skins from the dementors, but you think I can't be trusted to know what's happening with the people who are plotting to kill me! Well, Siri told me what she knew! At least she trusts me! Unlike you two!" I ranted, feeling some pleasure in the looks of shock in Ron and Hermione's face, nothing to match the smirk on Siri's.

"Not to say it, but as word goes for word, I told ya so." Siri said, and I raised an eyebrow. Obviously my reaction was predicted.

"Harry, I'm sorry! We wanted to tell you, _really_, but-"

"Whatever!" I growled, walking down the hall, Siri on my heels. We both jumped when two red heads popped out of thin air in either side of me, identical grins on their faces.

"Hello, Harry! Thought we heard your voice shaking the glass." George said.

"You might want to consider anger management. It could do Siri here some good to, come to think of it." Fred added, while Siri mockingly punched him.

"Guess who passed their Apparition test?" Siri said flatly, and Fred nodded.

"With distinction." George finished. A second later Ginny appeared, leaving a room on the right. She smiled, turning towards me.

"Hi Harry. Thought I heard you."

"Kinda hard to miss, Gins." Siri pointed out. I was starting to feel pretty embarrassed. Had they heard me at the Order meeting? I hope not. But probably.

"Sorry. I didn't... you know." I sighed, and Ron and Hermione nodded understandingly, walking up behind us.

"It's alright. I'd be mad too. But you haven't been missing much, they don't tell us anything, except for Siri, and that's only a small bit from Sirius." Ron groaned, while Siri grinned.

George nodded. "Shame too. I really want to know what old Snape's been up to."

"Snape's here?" I asked, surprised. Siri nodded, her eyes dark.

"Sadly, yes. He doesn't come in often though, only when Dumbledore asks him." Siri sighed, slumping into the wall before Mrs. Weasley walked up, smiling.

"Meeting's over. Come on down, kids."

"Finally!" Siri grinned, sliding down the banister. I expected her to jump off when she reached the end of the first bannister, but instead she curved her legs so she swung towards the right, landing on the other bannister and sliding down to the hallway.

"How did you do that!" I asked as I walked down with Ron and Hermione, while Fred and George had appeared by Mrs. Weasley, causing her to jump.

"Fred! George! Just because you can doesn't mean you need to apparate every single place you go!" She said, before turning to Siri. "And dear, _please_ be more careful going down the stairs."

"Yes Mrs. Weasley. Dad!" Siri called, running towards Sirius and hugging him. Apparently over the summer it had usually been just the two in the house, and they had gotten pretty close.

"_Siri-can't-breath_!" Sirius gaped, and Siri let go, laughing. Sirius turned to me.

"Hello, Harry. Sorry about the painting, it does that to everybody." He sighed, while Siri grinned.

"I say we blow it up."

"Later, Siri. So how have you been?" Sirius asked me.

"Alright."

"Sorry about all the secrecy, but we had to make sure everything was safe." Sirius sighed, and Siri raised an eyebrow, shaking her head. Soon after Mrs. Weasley walked in, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Harry! Wonderful to see you. You gave us quite a fright. Two dementors!" She sighed, piling food onto my plate.

"I'd be more worried about what those Muggles did to him. Look at him! He's nothing but skin and bones! Don't they feed you, dear?" She asked, while I tried to keep the food from falling off the plate and into my lap.

"Well, not really." I said, while Siri started laughing at me from behind Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, you're in my care now. Eat up, I want you back to full strength." She sighed, finally stopping the food waterfall that lead to my plate.

"You know, Harry, I'm surprised. I would'a thought the first thing you'd ask is about Voldemort." Sirius mused, and I nodded, about to open my mouth when Mrs. Weasley's voice broke in.

"_No_, Sirius! He doesn't need to know. He's safe now and that's all that matters."

"Well, I did- I started, again interrupted by .

"He's not even in the Order!"

"Since when do you need to be in the Order to ask questions!" Sirius replied, and Siri nodded.

"Molly, a few questions can't hurt, he has a right to know!" Mr. Weasley agreed, cringing as his wife glared at him before turning back to Sirius.

"It's not your job to protect him, he's not your son, Molly-"" Sirius started, but then realized his mistake.

"He's as good as! And don't you ever take Harry's well-being as less important then any of my children! I'm still shocked you allowed Siri to know what's going on! She's only a child!" Mrs. Weasley argued, and Siri's mouth fell open, her face appalled at the thought of being a child.

"I'm sorry, Molly, I didn't mean it like that, but I believe that Siri and Harry have a right to know."

"I just want to know what's happening!" I shouted, trying to get a sentence out. Mrs. Weasley looked at me, then back to Sirius.

"Fine, tell him! But no more then he needs to know." Mrs. Weasley said, but everyone could hear the silent _"Or else"_. With that Mrs. Weasley left the room, leaving me with Sirius, Siri and Mr. Weasley.

"What's the Order?" I asked as soon as she left the room.

"The Order of the Phoenix is a secret society, Harry. Devoted to fighting You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters. Thanks to you and Siri, we have a head start on him, he didn't expect you two to survive your last encounter with him. No one is supposed to know he's returned." Mr. Weasley informed me, and I nodded.

"Most don't believe it, regardless. Think you and Siri are a bunch of lying, attention-seeking kids." Sirius sighed, leaning against the door frame. "Of course, Siri usually is."

"Hey!" Siri cried, crossing her arms and glaring at her father, causing him to cringe.

"But still, the last person he wanted to know that he returned was Dumbledore! Again, you ruined that for him, didn't you? Not an hour after his return the Order had been reformed and ready to fight. Right now we're trying to convince as many as possible that he has indeed come back. But that's proving a bit tricky." Mr. Weasley continued as a red-handed man walked through the door, his hair tied back in a pony tail and wearing a tooth of some sort of animal as an earring.

"Fudge _still_ refuses to believe You-Know-Who's back." The man sighed, and I nodded.

"Why?"

"Dumbledore!" Mr. Weasley chirped. "Fudge is afraid of him. Thinks Dumbledore is going to overthrow him, take over the ministry, which couldn't be farther from the truth. Plus, Fudge is flat out scared! Ministry is in no condition right now to handle You-Know-Who's return. And I'm afraid Dumbledore is losing his footing in the ministry."

"They've already demoted him from the Chief of the Wizard's High Court." Sirius sighed.

"He says he doesn't mind, 'long as they don't take him off the chocolate frog cards." The red-headed man snorted.

"But this is exactly what You-Know-Who wants. We're fighting amongst ourselves, when we should be gathering strength. He is biding his time, gathering his forces. His plans are ripping; his plan to strike down all resistance and to seize control of this world and all who live within it forever. But fortunately he does not have that type of power yet. But time is on his side. He is becoming powerful. Your last encounter against him had taught him one thing: Your survival against his assaults was more than luck of chance. He still doesn't understand how you have escaped him time and time again, both of you. It's the lack of knowledge that protects you, Harry, Siri." Mr. Weasley finished, breathing heavily.

"I want to join the Order!" I said as soon as they were done, jumping up from my seat at the table. Siri put her hand over her face, shaking her head. Sirius smiled sadly.

"Sorry, Harry. Siri asked the same last meeting. But only overage wizards and witches. Besides, harm had an easy enough time finding you without us putting you in it's way." Mr. Weasley smiled, and I nodded. Siri grimaced, stepping forward.

"I think we have a right! We saw him return! We saw him kill Diggory, for Merlin's sake! My blood, ya, mine, runs through his veins! And if that's not wanting to make me kill myself, I just have to go to school and be a little girl, and learn my lessons. Give me a break! I think I deserve a little credit here. Or _why not i just go join You-know-who_, huh? At least I would know what's going on!" Siri growled, walking out of the room.

"Well, that went well." The red-headed man said, watching as Siri disappeared up the stairs. "Is she usually like that?"

Sirius nodded. "She inherited her mother's temper. Did you know she once punched You-Know-Who himself?"

"Well, I'm not messing with her. I better get going. See ya, guys." The red-headed man said, leaving the room. I turned to Sirius.

"Who was that?"

"That's Bill Weasley, he's the oldest of the family." Sirius explained, smiling at me. "Why not you go on upstairs and get ready for bed, you have a court hearing tomorrow. You'll do fine, Siri will be with you."

"Thanks. Night Sirius."

"Night Harry."


	3. Pranks and Trials

**_Hey Readers!  
><em>**

**_Here's the third chapter! I hope you enjoy it, and don't forget: Read and Review! I also had a question whether Siri Black was Luna Swift's daughter. No, but I originally had considered it, then decided against it. These two stories are in no way related, but thank you for asking :)_**

******_Luv ya,_**

**_-Leyla _**

**Chapter 3**

_Pranks and Court Hearings_

I woke up to a loud boom echoing through the house.

"What's going on?" I asked, jumping out of bed. Ron jumped as well, only he landed on his face.

"Bloody hell!" He groaned, and we heard people running outside our door.

"Run, Mini-me, run!" Sirius cried, and more stamping could be heard downstairs.

"_BLACKS_! Get your sorry arses down here!" A voice growled, and Ron and I looked down the hallway to see a soaking wet Mad-Eye Moody with flowers sprouting from his coat and magic eye, his hair dyed a lovely shade of neon green.

"Potter! Weasley! Have you seen either Blacks?" He growled, and I shook my head, trying to stifle my laughter, while Ron was leaning against the wall to keep himself from falling to the floor laughing. There was a small creek, and Sirius appeared from behind the wall, only visible to Ron and I.

"_Shhh_." He shushed us, winking. We thought he would make it down the hall unseen, until Mad Eye's back turned.

"Black!" He growled, running upstairs.

"Shoot!" Sirius groaned, morphing into Padfoot and running down the hall. He ran made to turn into the door when his feet slipped, sending the black dog sprawling across the floor and slamming into the door.

"Padfoot! In here!" Siri called, and Sirius barked, running towards his daughter.

"No ya don't, Black!" Moody growled, sending a streak of pink light from his wand, hitting Sirius just as he entered the room, the door slamming shut behind him.

"Oh, COME ON!" Sirius's voice rang through the house, and Lupin popped his head out the door, obviously tired.

"Do I even want to know?" He asked, and Ron and I shook our heads laughing as Sirius entered the room with a pink bow in his hair and a pink bedazzled collar around his neck.

"Oh my." Lupin sighed, going back into his room.

"Turn me back!" Sirius complained, but Mad-Eye shook his head.

"Serves you right." Moody growled before walking downstairs.

"What! Uhg. Moony, wanna lend a hand?" Sirius asked hopefully, but there was no response from Lupin's room. Sirius frowned.

"Fine. Be that way. I'll be downstairs." He sighed, walking downstairs while trying to pull the bow out of his hair. A second later Siri walked out of her room, wearing jeans and a light blue long sleeve shirt that showed off her shoulders and complimented her eyes.

"Hey Green-eyes, Weasley." Siri greeted, waving. Ron snorted.

"What happened to your hand?" I asked, and Siri grinned. In place of where her left hand was supposed to be, there was a black dog paw sticking out of her sleeve.

"Dad's teaching me how to become an animagus. The paw should wear off soon, I am not going to your hearing with a dog paw." Siri sighed, sliding down on the banister and running into Sirius.

"Woa!" He cried, as Siri landed on her back. "Are you ok?"

"I'm ok!" She said, popping off the floor. She turned to look at her father, shaking her arm as her hand turned back to normal.

"You could've done something to help." She grinned, walking into the kitchen.

"GAH! KREACHER!" Siri yelled, and I ran into the room to see Siri laying on the floor, a house-elf standing next to her.

"Siri Black, is you ok?" Kreacher mumbled, helping her up, his eyes burning at her.

"I'm fine, thanks. Why not you go start working upstairs?" Siri suggested, but the house-elf stayed put, waking into another room instead.

"Who was that?" I asked, and Siri grimaced.

"Kreacher. He's the family house-elf, though he doesn't listen to me. Dad hates him, as do I. The feelings mutual. You want some toast?"

"Sure, thanks." I said, watching as she popped two pieces of bread into a toaster.

"Where'd you get the toaster?" I asked. It was a pureblood's house, how on earth did a toaster end up here?"

"Mr. Weasley brought it for me, since I can't use magic." She sighed, jumping as there was a loud *pop* and two pieces of toast came out of the toaster, a golden brown. Siri put on some butter before throwing one slice of toast towards me. I barely caught it , leaning down so I could catch it before it hit the floor.

"So, you nervous?" Siri asked, and I nodded.

"It's so stupid you have to go through this crap. I mean, honestly, it was a patronus charm! What else were you using it for?" She ranted.

"Showing off?" I suggested, and Siri snorted.

"Please. Your one of the most modest people I've ever met. It's kinda sickening, actually." She sighed, biting into her toast. A few seconds later Sirius entered the room, de-bowed and collar-fied.

"Hey Dad. Toast?" Siri asked, and Sirius shook his head.

"I'll have some later. You might want to hurry up though, Harry. You leave in two minutes."

I looked down at my pajamas and crumb-covered t-shirt then back to Sirius.

"Seriously?" I groaned, and Siri slapped her forehead.

"No, Sirius _Black_. Not Sirius Lee." Sirius grinned as I ran upstairs, throwing on the nicest clothes I could find while still being quick. After a minute or two of useless brushing, I gave up on my hair and ran back downstairs to see Siri holding a stop watch. She clicked it, grinning.

"Only three minutes, Harry. Impressive." Sirius said, looking over his daughter's shoulder. Siri nodded.

"Let's go for two next time." Siri mused, while I slumped back into my chair, annoyed. Mr. Weasley entered the room, grinning and put his hand on my shoulder, looking around the room before speaking.

"Are you ready, Harry, Siri?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Why's Siri coming though?" I asked, and Siri grimaced.

"It was sort of sorted out... I'm your witness."

"But you weren't there!"

"Not that you know of, Harry. I was with Arabella, you just couldn't see me. As soon as I saw that Arabella was with you, I left for Grimmauld." Siri sighed, shrugging. I raised an eyebrow.

"Arabella?"

"Mrs. Figg. You know, she's actually quite a lovely person. Anyway, let's go Potter, I don't want to be at the Ministry any longer then I have to. Ready, Mr. Weasley." Siri sang, and Sirius wrapped an arm around her.

"Be safe, both of you. I don't trust them. Harry, I don't want you to worry, they won't expel you. But-" Sirius began, thinking for a moment before continuing.

"But if they do, you know you have a home with me, right?" Sirius said, and I grinned, nodding.

"It would just be you, me and Siri. But you really shouldn't have to worry. Dumbledore won't let the famous Harry Potter fall behind because of Fudge. Remember, no matter what happens, we'll be there for you. You have a family." He continued, and Siri nodded in agreement.

"We wouldn't want you any where else except with us, Potter." She added, while Sirius pulled me into a hug.

"Now get outta here, you're bothering me." He said jokingly as Siri and I walked down the hallway to meet Mr. Weasley.

"Come on, kids. We want to be early."

"Good luck, Harry, Siri. Don't worry, they haven't got a case against you." Hermione smiled, and Ron nodded enthusiastically.

"See you then, mate." Ron waved as we walked out the door.

_ooooooooooo_

"Come on Harry, Siri, it's easy to get lost!" Mr. Weasley called as we ran through the fields of Ministry workers. We had arrived moments ago, only to be caught by surprise at the amount of wizards and witches that were there. We were about to turn when a hand caught Mr. Weasley's shoulder, and we turned to see a very upset looking Kingsley.

"Kingsley! What are you doing here?" Mr. Weasley asked, and Kingsley handed him a piece of paper.

"This arrived moments ago." Kingsley said, as Mr. Weasley read the paper.

"Merlins beard!" He cried, his face turning red.

"What's up?" Siri asked, and Mr. Weasley turned to her.

"They've changed the time! We should've been there five minutes ago! Come on, hurry!" Mr. Weasley said, and Siri and I ran to keep up with his pace as we weaved through the ministry workers, grabbing an empty elevator in the nick of time.

"Why would they change the time? Thank goodness we decided to come early!" He said, when the doors opened and we walked out into a long hallway.

"Come on, then!" Mr. Weasley said, running down the empty hallway and not stopping till we reached the very last door.

"I can't believe they did this. Come on Harry. Well, you look fine. As do you, Siri. Well, good luck." Mr. Weasley huffed, and I looked up at him, alarmed.

"Wait, your not coming with us?"

"I'm not allowed. You'll be fine. Tell the truth, that's all you need. Ready?"

"No. Not at all." Siri groaned, before barging through the doors and disappearing from sight. Mr. Weasley turned down the hallway, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I took a few deep breaths before walking into the room.

It was like a large dungeon, the walls were made of a cold, black stone and the room was full of more then thirty wizards and witches, all of them staring down at me. In the middle of the room were two large chairs, and Siri was already sitting in one, looking quite comfortable.

"You're late." A voice said, and I looked up to see Cornelius Fudge glaring down at us.

"I'm sorry, we didn't know the time had changed-" I started, but Fudge cut me off.

"That is not the Wizengamot's fault. Take your seat." He ordered, and I sat down next to Siri, who smiled at me reassuringly, her side bangs covering one of her eyes.

"Let us begin. Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August. Witness for the defense Siri Jayla Jamie Rema Penny Black and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Fudge began. He opened his mouth to say something else when Siri interrupted him.

"Actually, I had the name Penny removed. It's just Siri Jayla Jamie Rema Black. No Penny." Sire beamed. It was true. She was named after the Marauder's and her mother, but after Pettigrew's treachery was revealed, Siri had gone straight to the Ministry of Magic and gotten it changed.

"Very well. Where is the second witness for the defense?" Fudge asked, and without warning Dumbledore entered the room, his blue eyes sparkling mischievously. Fudge looked quite disappointed.

"I see you got the message, Dumbledore." He frowned, and Dumbledore nodded, a smile on his face.

"Actually, it would appear that I have missed it. But due to a lucky mistake I arrived three hours early."

"I see. So then, the charges are followed: the accused knowingly and deliberately produced the Patronus charm in a muggle area and in the presence of a muggle on August the second at 9:26 P.M. You are Harry James Potter, son of deceased Lily Evans Potter and James Richard Potter?" Fudge asked, and I nodded, slightly overwhelmed.

"Yes."

"And this is your second offense?" Fudge asked.

"Yes, but-"

"And knowing full well that you are not permitted to use magic outside of your school while you are under the age of seventeen?"

"_Yes_, but-" I tried again, but Fudge ignored me, continuing with the questions.

"And fully aware that you were in close proximity of a muggle?"

"_Yes_, _but_-"

"And you admit to producing the Patronus charm?"

"Yes, but we were attacked-" I started again, this time interrupted by a witch in the jury.

"You produced a fully fledged patronus?" She asked, and I nodded.

"Yes. Siri can too." I added, and Siri smiled proudly, winking at me.

"And your Patronus was clearly defined? Meaning it was more than just vapor and smoke?"

"Yes. It's a stag. Siri's is a dog." I replied, and Siri nodded, her grey eyes searching the jury.

"A stag and dog? And you're only fifteen. Impressive. There are not many judges that sit before you that could produce such a patronus. Fifteen, my goodness!" The witch huffed, and Siri nodded in agreement. Fudge's face had turned red, and his hands were clenched into fists.

"Yes, yes, very impressive. But I'm afraid the more impressive the worst, it was in the view of a muggle!"

The same witch nodded, before turning back to us.

"Mr. Potter, why did you produce the patronus charm?"

"Finally!" Siri whispered, exasperated.

"Because I was being attacked by dementors." I said, and the ministry started buzzing as several people started talking to each other. Finally a witch in the front spoke up.

"Dementors? In Little Whimging?" She asked, and Fudge rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I thought we're hear another fairy-tale like this."

"He is not lying!" Siri blurted, standing up from her chair, glaring harshly at Fudge, her eyes like steel knives. Fudge cringed, but he didn't back down.

"Enough! I'm sure it would be a very entertaining story, Potter. But the fact remains you don't have any proof. _Sit down_, Black!" Fudge demanded, and Siri sat down, crossing her legs and arms.

"Excuse me, Minister." Dumbledore interrupted, standing up from behind Siri and I. "But we do have a witness."

"Oh, yes. Dudley Dursley?" Fudge half laughed, knowing full well muggles couldn't see Dementors. Dumbledore smiled pleasantly.

"No, Ms. Siri Jayla Jamie Rema Black." He said, and Siri nodded.

"What?"

"I'm a witness, Minister. I was there. Visiting a friend, Arabella Doreen Figg." Siri said clearly, and I jumped as my chair started moving backwards, so Siri was placed in the middle of the room.

"Very well. We will proceed with the usual. Your full name?" Fudge asked, looking down at the fifteen-year old.

"Siri Jayla Jamie Rema Black." Siri said easily, looking right at home in the stone chair.

"Very well. As you are a minor, I must have your parents full name's." Fudge added, and Siri smiled.

"Sirius Orion Black and Jayla Desiree Merle La'Veen Black." Siri listed, thinking for a moment. Fudge coughed at the mention of Sirius, and several of the judges gasped. I wonder how they didn't see the resemblance. But then again, when I first met Siri I didn't, either.

"And what did you see on the night in question?" Fudge asked. Siri closed her eyes before speaking.

"There were two dementors that attacked Harry and his cousin. Harry pulled out his wand and cast the patronus charm." Siri said, and a witch spoke up.

"You are sure of this?"

"Of course. I also felt them. I thought I'd never be happy again, and everything bad that's ever had happened to me was replayed through my head, everything happy or good leaving me. If Harry hadn't cast that patronus, you would be answering questions on why The-boy-who-lived doesn't have a soul anymore." Siri said pleasantly, and the witch nodded, obviously appeased.

"Very well. You may go sit in the back." Fudge said through gritted teeth, his eyes narrowed. Siri nodded, sitting up and walking past me, her black hair flying behind her. I jumped again as the chair moved forward, while the judges discussed Siri's evidence.

"Not very convincing, I say." Fudge said, but the witch from before shook her head.

"I wouldn't say that. She certainly described their affect."

"So two dementors just happen to cross into a muggle town and attack this boy. Is that what I'm hearing? I think we'd remember if we sent two dementors outside, wouldn't you say, Madame Bones?" Fudge scoffed, and Madam Bones narrowed her eyes.

"I believe, Cornelius, that we must ask who inside the Ministry would have ordered such an attack. Or if the dementors are taking orders from someone other those in the ministry. You already have my opinions on the matter." Dumbledore spoke up, the smile gone. Fudge turned even redder, if possible, glaring at Dumbledore.

"If there were Dementors, which I doubt-" Fudge began, but Dumbledore interrupted him.

"You have heard from an eye witness. Call her back if you misunderstood her statement. If not, we await your verdict." Dumbledore said, sitting down and folding his hands expectantly. Siri nodded, grinning.

"Very well. All favor of conviction?" Fudge asked, and he raised his hand along with six others, including a witch wearing a silly piece of pink fur around her shirt collar. Fudge's eyes narrowed.

"All those in favor of clearing?"

At least 30 hands were raised, and I could hear Siri say, "_Yes_!" in the background.

"Very well. Mr. Potter, you are cleared of all charges!" Madam Bones said, smiling kindly at me. Siri ran over, grabbing me into a hug.

"Brilliant, Harry!" She grinned, pulling back. I smiled back, before looking over at Dumbledore, who's eyes were sparkling again as he watched us. Turning to the court, he said, "Excellent! Good day to you all." Before leaving the room. After a few minutes Arthur Weasley entered the room, grinning.

"I heard the news! Good for you, Harry. Ready to go? Come on, then!" Mr. Weasley said, walking out of the room Siri following behind us.

"I can't believe they tried you in a full court, it's simply ridiculous!" He said, stopping as we caught sight of the Minister talking with none other then Lucius Malfoy.

"Well if it isn't Patronus Potter and Backlash Black." Lucius drawled. Mr. Weasley placed a hand on Siri's shoulder.

"How's the bruise healing up, Mouth-boy?" Siri grinned at the look of shock on Lucius's face. It had been an old nickname Dad and Sirius had used on him in school, and it was easy to tell he didn't appreciate hearing it again.

"Lucius." Mr. Weasley said stiffly.

"Arthur." Lucius returned, turning back to Siri and I.

"The Minister was just telling me about your narrow escape from conviction. Interesting how you two seem to wiggle out of holes...almost _snakelike_."

"Well, I'm good at escaping. But you knew that." I said, and Siri smiled, her eyes burning once again.

"Indeed." Lucius said, eyeing Siri warily before turning back to Fudge. "Well, Minister, might we continue this some place where the fouls of young can no longer hear us?"

Fudge nodded, avoiding eye contact with Siri and left the room, followed by Malfoy. After they left Siri growled, clenching her fists.

"Calm down, people are staring!" I hissed, and Siri laughed quietly as we headed back to Grimmauld Place.

_oooooooooooooo_

"We're home! Dad? Moony? Tonks? ANYBODY IN THE HOUSE?" Siri yelled once we were past the hallway, and I watched as the Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George ran downstairs, while Mrs. Weasley called back from the kitchen, informing Siri that Sirius, Remus and Tonks had gone out for some air.

"Did you get off?" Hermione asked, and Siri rolled her eyes, pulling her hair up into a pony tail.

"No." She said dully, watching the horrified expressions pass on everyones faces.

"You can't be serious!" Ron said, and Siri grinned.

"Nah, that's my dad."

"Siri! But then why..?" Hermione asked, and I smiled. Hermione grinned, hugging me before turning back to Siri.

"What do you think your doing, scaring us like that!" She said, while Siri laughed.

"You should've seen your face!" She laughed, bending over and holding her sides. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to me, while Siri calmed down.

"I knew'd you get off! You always do!" Ron exclaimed, while Hermione ran downstairs to read.

"Yeah, but it was a close call for awhile. Fudge didn't look happy."

"Well, of course he didn't! Dumbledore's prized student got off right under his nose." Ron grinned, and Siri nodded.

"Yeah, I just wish Dumbledore would talk to me though. Or at least look at me." I sighed, and Ron shrugged.

"He's probably been busy, you know." He said, when I felt a searing pain hit my head. Siri apparently had felt it to, because her eyes had clouded over and her hand subconsciously moved to her left forearm. She had explained earlier that when Wormtail had cut her arm when she was younger, that a small fraction of Voldemort's soul had been placed inside, allowing him to stay somewhat alive. I didn't know what the meant, but Siri seemed to think it was important, so I played along.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, and I brought my hand down from my head, grimacing. Siri had snapped out of her trance, her eyes clear again.

"I think someone else found out I got off, and he doesn't seem to happy about it." I sighed, and George grinned.

"Wicked Harry. I wish I could tick off You-know-who as much as you do."

"Trust me, you don't." I muttered, as Fred walked in, carrying a large stack of letters.

"Hogwarts letters are here. Ron, you got this." Fred said, throwing a small package at Ron that promptly hit him in the head.

"Hey! Watch it!" Ron muttered, opening the small package.

"Guess Dumbledore found a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Wonder how long they'll last this year." Fred mused, and Siri pulled out two galleons.

"Mid June." Siri claimed, and Fred and George placed their bets, all of them betting two galleons.

"I don't believe it." I heard Ron mutter, and we all turned to see Ron staring something shiny in his hand.

"What? What is it?" I asked, and George and Fred looked over Ron's shoulders, while Siri looked over his head.

"No way!" George gasped, and Ron looked up, holding up a shiny silver badge that had the letter 'P'on it.

"They made me prefect." Ron said, obviously shocked. The silence was broken by George, Fred and Siri sobbing.

"Another Prefect in the family!" George cried.

"How will we live down the shame?" Fred groaned.

"I think I'm gonna pass out!" Siri groaned, pretending to throw up.

"This is real, right?" Ron asked me, and I nodded. I was studying the badge when Hermione ran into the room, a smile lighting up her whole face. She looked at me holding the badge and grinned, running over and hugging me.

"I knew it! Me too!" She said, holding up a Prefect badge to match Ron's. I shook my head.

"Not me, him." I said, pointing to Ron. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"What?"

"Little Ronniekins is the Prefect!" George chirped, while Siri and Fred groaned.

"Ron? No, really?" She asked, and I could see Ron starting to go red.

"His name is on the letter that came in it!" Fred added, and Hermione smiled, turning to Ron, who was staring at Hermione like, _"Is is really that hard to believe?"_

"Well, fantastic, well done, Ronald!" Hermione applauded, and Ginny nodded, grabbing Ron's hand.

"Come on, you have to show mum!" She laughed, forcing him to walk downstairs with her. Fred and George followed, wanting to see the shock on their mother's face, while Hermione left to go back to her book, leaving Siri and I alone.

"Who in their right mind would make Ron a prefect?" I asked, and Siri shrugged.

"I've been trying to tell you for years, mate. I don't think Dumbledore _is_ in his right mind."

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

_**Hey guys! I hoped you liked the chapter! One last reminder: REVIEW! And thank you for all of the great reviews I've gotten! I appreciate it so much, you guys have no idea! **_

_**Luv ya,**_

_**-Leyla**_


	4. Hogwarts Invaded

**_Hey guys!_**

**_Sorry posting was a little late, I was super busy yesterday! So here's the next chapter, READ AND REVIEW, people! Also, for those of you who've read "The Girl Marauder"(And if you haven't, I suggest you do), I have been very busy on working on the sequel, and it's going great, and I'm working hard to try and finish as soon as possible, so you can read it!_**

**_Luv ya all, and thanks for the reviews, I love them all!_**

**_-Leyla _**

**Chapter 4**

_Hogwarts Invaded_

I looked out the window as the train started moving, pulling out of Platform 9 3/4. I was sitting in a compartment with Siri, Ginny, Neville, and a girl in Ginny's year that had bright blue eyes and dirty blonde hair that fell past her waist.

"You're Harry Potter." The girl said simply, before turning to Siri. "And you're Siri Black."

"I know." I said, not sure what to think as the girl put down the magazine she was reading upside down.

"Harry, Siri, this is Luna Lovegood. She's in Ravenclaw." Ginny smiled, and Siri and I nodded.

"You know you're reading that magazine upside down." I pointed out, and Luna nodded.

"Oh, I know." She sighed, and I looked at the cover of the magazine. Apparently Siri saw it to, because she snorted, raising an eyebrow.

"Sirius Black, Notorious Mass Murderer or Innocent Singing Sensation?" She read, and Luna placed the magazine down, leaning towards us slightly.

"Oh, yes. Stubby Boardman was wrongly accused, so that's why he escaped. Daddy's been studying the case for awhile now, he's positively sure Stubby Boardman is in Africa." Luna said seriously, and Siri snorted.

"I don't think that's quite correct..." I trailed off, but Luna ignored me, going back to her magazine. Siri raised her eyebrows as Hermione and Ron walked in, both of them looking tired.

"I don't think I'm gonna like being an authority figure." Ron grumbled, sitting down beside me, while Hermione sat next to Luna and Ginny. Siri was staring out the window, watching the rain.

"You'll never guess who the Slytherin prefect is." Hermione sighed.

"Malfoy." Siri and I chorused.

"Yep." Ron groaned, and Siri crossed her arms.

"Just what I need, a Malfoy with power over me. Or so he thinks." She smirked, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

_ooooooooooo_

"Hurry up! GAH! Your so slow, Potter." Siri growled, pushing past me and grabbing seats at the Gryffindor table for us. When Hermione, Ron and I had finally caught up with her, we started studying the head table as the sorting started.

"Hagrid's not over there." I realized, and Hermione nodded.

"He wasn't at the train station, either."

"I hope he's ok." I muttered, and Siri shrugged.

"Don't worry Harry, Hagrid can handle himself. He'll be fine."

"But who's _that_?" Ron asked, and we all looked to where he was pointing. Sitting next to Professor Snape was a short witch with toad-like qualities, covered from head to toe in pink. Siri groaned.

"I know her. She was at my trial." I realized, and Siri nodded in agreement.

"Really? Oh, dear." Hermione grimaced.

"What?" Ron asked, and Hermione looked over at him.

"That means she works for Fudge." Hermione sighed, and Siri nodded in agreement.

"And if she works for Fudge, it means the Ministry had infiltrated Hogwarts." Siri added, and we all watched eagerly as Dumbledore walked up to the front of the Great Hall.

"Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts, school of witch craft and wizardry. Despite the past events, I would like to give you all a warm welcome, and hope that a educational and fun years proceeds. Without further ado, I would like to introduce you to our substitute teacher, Professor Grubby-Plank, who will be teaching Care of Magical Creatures, as well as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge." Dumbledore announced, and the witch in pink stood up. Dumbledore kept talking but was soon interrupted by a throaty cough.

"Yes, well- Professor Umbridge, would you like to say something?" He asked, and the witch nodded, walking into the center of the room, smiling sickly.

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore for those kind words of welcome, and _so_-" She started, rambling about how she's sure we'll be 'great friends' to which Siri snorted, plugging her ears.

Finally her speech was finished, and the Great Hall broke out into hesitant applause. Umbridge nodded, sitting back down while Dumbledore walked back up, looking quite amused.

"Thank you for that lovely speech, professor. Well, how about we eat?" Dumbledore asked, and with a snap of his hands food appeared on the table. Siri took her hands out of her ears, reaching for a piece of chicken.

"She's absolutely horrible! Did you hear that speech she made?" Hermione asked, and Siri grinned.

"_Nope_." She said proudly, digging into her food, Ron and I doing the same. Hermione shrugged before she started eating.

_ooooooooooo_

I looked up at the chalkboard as Umbridge started writing on it, the wand scraping against the board. She kept writing until it read "Defense Against the Dark Arts: Return to Basic Principles".

"Good morning class." She said, but none of the glass responded, looking at her skeptically.

"Well, that won't do. Let's try again. _Good morning_, class." She said, her tone forceful.

"Good morning, Professor." The class said hastily, no one missing the glint in her eyes.

"Much better. I've been going over your history and it seems your class has been disrupted and fragmented. With the changing of teachers every year, you are far below Ministry-stander. As you all know, I'm sure you O.W.L's are this year. They determine your future. I strongly suggest you take them seriously. I'd like you to open your book to page five: 'Basics for Beginners'. There will be no need for talk." She said pleasantly, sitting down at her desk.

I rolled my eyes, and I saw Siri staring at Umbridge like, _'You're joking, right? RIGHT?'_

I watched as Hermione raised her hand and Umbridge looked up at her from her desk, putting her quill down.

"Yes Miss-?"

"Granger. Professor, I have a query about your course aims?" Hermione started, and Umbridge raised her eyebrows.

"A query? I think that will be perfectly clear once you read through carefully." She said in her girlish-voice, and Hermione blinked.

"But there's nothing in here about using defensive spells."

"Ms. Granger, why would you need to learn how to use defensive spells? Are you expecting to be attacked in my class room? Umbridge asked. Ron looked up, startled.

"Wait, so we won't be using magic?"

Umbridge's eyes flashed, and she turned to Ron.

"Students will _raise their hands_ if they wish to speak in my class." She said haughtily, and Siri rolled her eyes.

Ron looked down back at his book, his face turning red. Hermione raised her hand again, looking quite annoyed.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?" Umbridge asked.

"But, surely the point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to defend ourselves against the dark arts?"

"Well, Ms. Granger, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the point of any class is. You will learning defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way-" She said, but Siri stood up, her eyes burning as she leaned against her chair.

"What the hell's the point of that?"

"Miss. Black! Did I not just say raise your hand if you wish to speak in class?" She asked, and Siri raised a hand, rolling her eyes.

"As I was saying," Umbridge continued, "It's not my place to criticize the way this school is run..._yet_. But in the past there have been very irresponsible wizards giving you instructions in this class. I assure you that all ends today. As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why any of you should not be able to perform spells under controlled examination."

Hermione raised her hand again.

"Without ever practicing them?"

"I repeat, as long as you've_ studied the theory_!" Umbridge nearly squealed. This time I stood up along with Siri, both of our faces red.

"How does that help us in the real world?" I demanded, and Siri crossed her arms, her wand hand twitching slightly.

"What did I say about your hand, Mr. Potter? This is a school, not the real world! Who are you expecting to jump out of the bushes and attack you?" Umbridge laughed, and I felt the blood rush to my face in anger. Siri's eyes were burning towards Umbridge, a snarl on her face.

"Oh, gee, let me take a wild guess on that one? How about_ LORD VOLDEMORT_?" She asked, and Umbridge's face grew red.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Ms. Black. Now let me make this very clear: You have been told a certain dark wizard has returned from the dead-"

"He wasn't dead to begin with! If you haven't noticed, I kinda carry around a permeant reminder of that!" I cried, and Umbridge shook her head.

"Mr. Potter! Let me repeat. You have been told of the return of a certain dark wizard. Let me assure you: This is a _lie_!"

"No it's not!" Siri barked, and I nodded.

"I saw him come back, I fought him!"

"Detention, Ms. Black! Same for you, Mr. Potter. I will not have you telling lies in my classroom! Here-" She said, handing us a note- "Now get _out_."

Siri rolled her eyes and walked out of the class room. Running after her, we walked into Professor McGonagle's office and handed her the note. She read it before sighing.

"Sit down, Harry, Siri." She said, and we sat, facing her. McGonagle looked at each of us before speaking.

"Potter, Black, use your common sense! You know where Dolores Umbridge comes from. Misbehavior in her class could cost you far more then house points!"

"She called me a liar. She said-" I started, but McGonagle held her hand up, stopping me.

"Potter, do you really think this has anything to do with telling the truth or lies? You both have to keep your temper under control. You and I both know the truth. But it's not your place to try and convince the world that You-know-who has indeed returned. There are those in the Order who shall do that. You, you must keep your head down and learn to stay silent. Didn't you listen to Dolores Umbridge's speech last night?" McGonagle asked, and Siri shook her head.

"Yeah, the Ministry is trying to take over Hogwarts." I said, and McGonagle looked at me skeptically.

"I'm glad you are at least listening to Miss. Granger. You will serve your detention with Umbridge tonight." She said sadly, and Siri groaned, siting up and walking to the door, myself behind her.

"And Potter, Black? Be _careful_." McGonagle warned as we left the room. Siri nodded, and we walked back into the hallway.

_ooooooooooo_

Siri and I walked into Umbridge's office and were instantly overwhelmed by pink. There were kitten plates all around the room, the walls painted a bright pink, while the desk and floor was a . Umbridge sat at her desk, writing notes when she heard it and look up, her mouth turning upwards into an unpleasant smile.

"Sit down." Umbridge said, and Siri and I did so. Siri looked miserable, her face that of disgust and horror as she took in the room.

"Professor?" I asked, and Umbridge looked back up from her desk.

"What?"

"I was wondering, you see, I'm on the Gryffindor quidditch team, and tonight there are tryouts for a new keeper... I was wondering if I could skip tonight's detention and make it up with two more...or something." I finished,and Umbridge smiled, shaking her head.

"Oh, no, no, no, no,_ no_. Now, you will be doing lines, with the sentence, _"I must not tell lies."_ Umbridge decided, and Siri reached over and picked up one of the quills in front of us.

"You didn't give us any ink." Siri pointed out, and Umbridge pursed her lips.

"You won't need any. Start writing." She ordered, and Siri shrugged and we began writing. After a few minutes of writing I felt like something was tickling the back of my hand, then scratching it, when there was a painful burning, and several lines appeared in the back of my hand in my own writing.

_'I must not tell lies.'_

"That evil little..." Siri grimaced, looking at her own hand. Where there was once smooth skin there was now angry red skin with the same sentence scratched into it. Siri glared at Umbridge, who was looking at us from her desk.

"Is there a problem, Miss. Black?" She asked, and Siri shook her head, going back to writing, her hand twitching every so often as the sentence reappeared, time and time again.

After an hour and half of pure misery, Siri looked up from the table, her eyes watering. She had been given more lines then me for some reason, though Siri said she suspected it was because of her dad.

"Can we go now, please?" She asked, and Umbridge grabbed her hand before nodding.

"Both of you may go." She smiled sickly as we left the room. Looking down at my hand, there was only red, irritated skin, while Siri bore the words she had written, a small amount of blood dripping from the '_I'_ and _'S'_.

Entering the common room, we saw Hermione waiting for us.

"Wotcher, 'Mione." Siri greeted, stuffing her hand in her pocket, sitting herself down on the couch.

"What's the matter with your hand, both of you?" Hermione asked instantly, reaching for Siri's arm. Siri pulled away, but Hermione was faster, pulling Siri's hand out and gasping.

"Oh, Siri! I suppose the same with your hand too, Harry? Er, not too bad, but still. That woman! Here, let me get some water.." Hermione trailed off, leaving the room for a moment before coming back with two towels and a large bowl filled with water.

"Give me your hand, Siri." Hermione ordered, but Siri shook her head, raising her injured hand up.

"No way. Not water. 'Mione, it hurts!" She cried as Hermione grabbed her hand and placed it gently into the water, washing it with a cloth. Siri stiffened before relaxing.

"Ok, so it's not _that_ bad." She shrugged, watching Hermione as she finished washing it off, and wrapping a clean white bandage around her hand, like a fingerless glove.

"Thanks." Siri muttered, and Hermione grabbed my hand as well, rinsing it off. She didn't put on any bandages though, since nothing had been carved too deeply into my skin, though the words were still readable.

"That wicked woman. You should go straight to McGonagle with this." Hermione sighed, putting the bowl away.

"No! I'm not gonna let her win." I decided, and Siri shrugged.

"I don't know, Harry. I had to write three hundred bloody lines, you only got two hundred. After you get past two hundred and twenty, it starts burrowing deeper into your skin, I'm willing to bet the words are carved into my bone." She shuddered, eyeing her hand sadly.

"Then tell Dumbledore, I know he wouldn't stand for this!" Hermione added, but I shook my head.

"No. Dumbledore..."I trailed off as a thump came from the portrait and Ron appeared, holding a broom in one hand.

"Where've you been?" Hermione asked, and Ron shrugged.

"No where."

"Where'd you get the broom?" I asked, and Ron smiled.

"Ah, it's mine. Mum got if for me, for making a prefect." He explained, and Siri nodded, raising an eyebrow.

"Ron, did you try out for the team?" Siri asked, and Ron cringed a little.

"Maybe."

"Well, how'd you do?" I asked, and Ron blinked, looking surprised, his smile reappearing on his face.

"Well, I think I did pretty good, actually."

"Are you trying for keeper?" I asked, and Ron nodded.

"Yeah. What do you think?"

"Brilliant, Ron!" I grinned, and Ron nodded.

"Really? Your not mad?" He asked, and I blinked, startled.

"Mad? No! Why would I be? That'd be great if we both were on the team, Siri's just waiting till next year." I said, and Siri nodded in agreement. She only wanted to be a beater, but with Fred and George on the team, that was unlikely from happening until next year, when they were out of Hogwarts.

"Good. I though you'd be angry." Ron mumbled, and Siri tilted her head to the side, and I raised my eyebrows.

"Why?"

"Well, Harry, don't take this the wrong way, but ever since you got back you've been acting like a sourpuss." Hermione explained, and I gaped.

"No, I haven't!" I protested, but Siri swung her arm around my shoulder.

"You see, Potter, every time you get mad you bite our heads off. Remember, we're on your side." She explained, and I bit back a retort that would only prove what she just said.

"I'm sorry. It's just... with everything that's happened.." I trailed off, and Hermione nodded.

""Hey, we understand, mate. Can't be easy being one of the most loved, hated, and envied fifteen year old in the world." He said, swinging an arm around me, over Siri's . He smiled at me before looking down at my hand.

"Why did you write, "I must not tell lies" on the back of your hand?"

ooooooooooo

The next morning, Ron, Hermione, Siri and I were sitting in the Great Hall. Siri's hand was still twitching from last night, so she was restrained to using her right hand only. I was talking with her when Angelina Johnson walked up, her hair falling down her back in a braid, pulled up tighter then Siri's loose one, like she was currently wearing.

"Harry, why weren't you at practice last night?" She asked, and I shrugged.

"I'm sorry, I had detention."

"_Detention_? It's the first week! How'd you do that?" She asked, and I shrugged again.

"It's a long story."

"Well, Harry, I'm the new captain. We have a new Keeper, so we all have to be there. I can't practice without my seeker." She sighed, and I nodded.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'll be there." I sighed, and Angelina nodded.

"You better, Harry." She warned, walking towards Fred and George. I was turning back to Siri when a voice rang from behind me, and Siri clenched her good fist.

"Scar feeling ok, Potter? It's been a week since you've been in the hospital wing, that's a record for you, isn't it?" Draco Malfoy taunted, and I turned to him, frowning. Siri's face was pulled into a snarl, one that made Goyle look at her warily.

"Get outta here, Malfoy!" I said, and Malfoy smirked.

"I don't like your tone, Potter. I just might have to give you detention."

"Hey, you're not the only prefect here. So beat it." Ron said, and Malfoy raised his eyebrows.

"Ah, Weasel, now I don't like your tone. So let's see: That will be _fifty_ points for you, _fifty_ for Potter for talking back, let's take fifty from Black over here, and maybe another ten for her father, and Granger, I forgot, you're a mudblood, that's fifty more." Malfoy decided, and Siri's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Funny, Malfoy. Prefect's can't take away more then five points."

"You mean _Gryffindor_ prefects can't take away more." Draco sneered, and we all turned towards the house point counter. We all watched in disbelief as a 210 points vanished.

"You can't do that!" Ron cried.

Hermione frowned. "How did you-?"

"It pays when your father is close to the minister of magic." Siri growled, and Malfoy nodded, staring at her.

"Yeah, well, tell your dad to say "Hi" to Voldemort for me." I sneered, and Draco smirked, his eyes still on Siri.

"Watch your back, Black. You'll be joining us soon enough." Malfoy smirked, patting her on the head before walking off. Siri whipped around to us, her eyes glowing madly.

"Can I kill him now? I know the curse, come on, please?" She begged, and Hermione shook her head.

"No."

I'd break his neck, it be fast!"

"No."

"Then maybe a leg or two?"

"No."

"Can I please kill him! Please? It'd do everybody a favor."

"No."

"Come on, just a little bit? I'm sure Madame Pomefrey could bring him back..." Siri trailed off, and Hermione sighed.

"I'm sorry Siri, but your not allowed to kill people just because they're annoying. It's just not acceptable. I'm sorry." Hermione said, and Siri crossed her arms.

"So unfair."

We later walked outside of the Great Hall to see a new decoration hanging outside of it: A giant bill board, covering the whole left wall.

"The Ministry of magic seeks education reform...Dolores Umbridge appointed first ever 'High inquisitor?" Hermione gaped.

"What's that mean?" Ron asked, and Hermione leaned in closer, still reading.

Education degree number twenty-three, which gives the High Inquisitor power to inspect her fellow teachers and appoint new powers to the students as she sees fit. Oh no." Hermione sighed, and Ron grimaced.

"Hermione, what does this mean?" I asked, and Hermione grimaced.

"This is an outrage. It means she's going to conduct inspections of the classes, and that means she's looking to sack some teachers."

"Oh." Siri gaped, her eyes wide.

"I didn't think it'd happen this fast. Oh, I can't wait to see her inspect McGonagle! Then that toad is going to get it."

"Forget Minnie, I want to see what Snivellus and Umbridge do to each other." Siri grinned.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and they'll finish each other off!"

oooooooooooooo

"She won't be able to sack anyone, I mean out teacher's are tough enough as it is-" Ron was saying was we sat down in potions. Hermione and Ron were sitting across from Siri and I in front of the room. Everything went quiet though as Snape entered the room, his robes billowing behind him.

With a flick of his wand pieces of parchment appeared on each desk belonging to a student.

"As you can see, I have awarded grades on the last test to the standards of the O.W.L's. This should give you a realistic idea what to expect on your finals this year." Snape said, and I picked up my parchment that had a 'D' on it. Siri rolled her eyes.

"I got every question right, he only gave me a 'D' because I missed two bloody periods! Bloody perfectionist." Siri grumbled.

"Needless to say, most of you would've failed, had this been a real O.W.L. I expect better of my students and I will see a great deal more effort, or I'm going to start handing out detentions to those who get 'D's." Snape said, and Malfoy laughed in the background.

"Someone got a 'D'?"

"Today we shall have a visitor critiquing the way this class in run. Anyone who acts in a manor of foolishness shall find themselves imbibing Mr. Longbottom's next carelessly produced potion. Today's lesson is on the board, I suggest you get started." Snape ordered, and with a another wave of his wand a very long list of complex ingredients and instructions appeared.

Siri and I were doing ok. Siri had been using all the muscle she had to push the stirring rod in the cauldron, using all of her body weight to push it through the thick potion. Only after had I joined in had we got it to thin out, and just in time too, as Umbridge appeared in the room with a clipboard.

She didn't bother to even greet Snape, but started with the questioning.

"So you've been teaching for fifteen years?" She asked, and Snape's face was blank.

"Yes."

"And it says you've applied several times for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position several times. Each one denied?"

"Yes."

"Any reason why you were denied so many time, considering the job seems to have constant openings?"

"I suggest you ask the Headmaster."

"Oh, believe me, I will." Umbridge's sickly smile spread across her face before she turned to the class. "Very well. Hm, they seem to be advance for their age. It seems you do have control of this class as well." Umbridge decided, ignoring Snape's offended face, as if _his_ class would be anything else.

Umbridge soon left the room, and to the despair of both Siri and I, our potion had gone thick again.

ooooooooooo

The next time we saw Umbridge and her clipboard in a classroom was during Professor McGonagle's transfiguration lesson.

"Now, as you prepare for you O.W.L's, you'll be forced to begin to consider what profession you'll be heading for your future. Throughout the year you will be taking practice tests to prepare you for the real thing." McGonagle began.

"Hem hem." Umbridge's small cough echoed around the room, but McGonagle ignored it, continuing.

"Today we're advancing from vanishing spells to mice-" She began, but was interrupted by another one of Umbridge's coughs.

"Hem hem."

McGonagle turned to Umbridge, obviously annoyed.

"Yes?"

"Well, Professor, I was just wondering if you had received my not about the inspection today." Umbridge said.

"Well, obviously, or I'd ask you what exactly are you doing standing in the middle of my class room, wouldn't I?" She asked, turning back to the class.

"Now, as I was saying, the vanishing spell grows in complexity with the complexity of the animal. As you begin-" McGonagle was saying, when Umbridge let out another cough.

"Hem hem."

"Or your mice you will see that vanishing them will prove far more concentration then with-"

Hem hem!" Umbridge's cough was louder this time, and McGonagle's burning eyes turned to look at the toad-like woman.

"May I offer you a cough drop?"

"Oh, no." Umbridge smiled grimly.

"Well, I wonder how you expect to gain the idea of my normal teaching standards if you continue to interrupt me with your sudden asthmatic attacks?" McGonagle asked, and Umbridge wrote something down on the clipboard viciously before turning back to McGonagle.

"Expect the result of your inspection results in ten days." She said, and McGonagle blinked.

"I don't know how I'll contain my anticipation." She said as Umbridge left the room. McGonagle stood still for a moment, regaining her composure when I raised my hand.

"Yes, Potter?" McGonagle asked.

"You could turn her into a worm." I suggested, and the class broke out into laughter. McGonagle hid a smile, shaking her head.

"We could go fishing in the lake?" Siri offered weakly, and McGonagle smiled.

"That's enough, Potter, Black."


	5. Standing up to the Witch

**_Chapter five, up and ready to go! Hope ya'll enjoy! Oh, one more thing... REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!_**

**_Luv ya,_**

**_-Leyla_**

**Chapter 5**

_Standing up to the Witch_

We all quietly walked in Umbridge's classroom, took our seats, and waited expectantly for Umbridge to speak. After everyone had sat down, Umbridge looked up, a sickening smile spread across her toad-like face.

"Wands away, books out. Read chapter two." Umbridge said and I flipped open the book that was sitting on my desk. Ron and Siri did the same, only Siri slammed the book cover down as hard as she could, earning her a look from Umbridge. After a second Hermione raised her hand.

"What is it, Ms. Granger?" Umbridge asked, and Hermione nodded.

"I've already read chapter two."

"Then you may proceed to chapter three."

"I've read that chapter too. I've read the whole book." Hermione said, and Siri and I exchanged happy glances, while Ron grinned, looking back and forth between Umbridge and Hermione.

"Well, then you'll be able to tell me what Skinkhard says about counter-jinxes in chapter seven, won't you?" Umbridge asked, smiling in triumph as Hermione thought for a moment. The smile faded though as Hermione started speaking.

"He says that counter-jinxes are often improperly named because the witches or wizards who discover them do so by accident during an attack; so 'counter jinx' is just a means where people give their jinx to sound more acceptable in general public." Hermione finished, and Siri and I slapped hands under the table.

"But I think he's wrong. Giving your jinx, that you've created, a name you've chosen puts ownership over it. When you choose to-" Hermione continued, but Umbridge stood up, interrupting her.

"That's enough. Five points from Gryffindor." Umbridge snapped, and Siri stood up, her hands on her hips, her eyes burning fiercely.

"For _what_?"

"Siri, don't." Hermione hissed, but Siri waved her off.

"For interrupting my class with pointless interruptions. I will not have my class lectured by a know-it-all."

This time I stood up.

"Don't call my friend a know-it-all!"

"Sit down, Black, Potter! Your previous teachers may have allowed you to act a fool in front of the class, but I will not. With the exception of Professor Quirrel, you haven't had decent teacher since you've begun your schooling."

"Hey! Remus did a great job!" Siri cried, and Umbridge rolled her eyes.

"The half-breed godfather, yes. Filthy werewolf, lecturing you on defense against the dark arts. No wonder your so behind!" She huffed, and Siri clenched her fists, her face twisted into a snarl.

"Yeah, Quirrel was great. He just had that little drawback of having Voldemort sticking out of the back of his skull!" I yelled, and the class froze except for Siri, who huffed in agreement. Umbridge's eyes were practically glowing, but I stared back evenly.

ooooooooooo

I grimaced as Hermione washed the blood of my hand. Siri's hand had been cleaned up but un-bandaged, so the sentence _"I must not tell lies_" was etched into her pale skin. Fred and George studied it while Hermione finished up washing mine.

"Wicked Siri. So it cuts open every time you write?" George asked, and Siri grimaced, reaching over for an apple.

"Yup."

"Brilliant." Fred grinned, but Hermione scowled at him.

"It's not brilliant, it's barbaric!" She cried, and Fred nodded, shrugging.

"I was speaking strictly from a disciplinary point of view."

"She's an awful woman. We have to do something about her."

"Like what? Mind you, not even Dumbledore can get rid of her, what chance have we got?" Ron asked, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't talking about getting rid of her." Hermione said, and Siri shrugged.

"I was gonna suggest poison, but if you got a better idea, I'm all ears."

"She's purposefully not teaching us anything. So, I think it comes time we do it ourselves."

"What?" Siri asked, mid-bite.

"You're mental! You want us to do more work? We already can't sleep at night with all the essays Snape's making us do." Ron cried, and Siri nodded, the apple still in her mouth.

"This is more important then homework, silly." Hermione said, and everyone within earshot gasped. Siri pretended to faint, flopping down on the table, her black hair falling down her back.

"Something more important then homework? What have you done with Hermione Granger?" Ron asked, and Hermione grinned.

"Listen. But we can't do much ourselves, we need a teacher." She mused. Siri snorted.

"Where are we going to find a teacher?" I asked, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Harry, wake up! You and Siri!" Hermione cried, and Siri's body straightened up, the apple falling out of her mouth and hitting the table with a thud.

"What?"

"Yeah, that's brilliant! You teach us." Ron agreed. Siri shook her head.

"You've both lost it. I can't teach Defense Against the Dark Arts!" I cried, but Ron shook his head, smiling.

"Hermione's right. I mean, look at what you've done."

"I haven't done anything!" I said, but Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Haven't done anything, Harry? In your first year you saved the stone from you-know-who, in second year you killed a basilisk and stopped Riddle. Third year you fought off a hundred dementors, and at last both you and Siri survived an attack from You-Know-who and two dozen death eaters! And then you, Siri! You're one of the toughest people I know, you've punched You-Know-who _himself_, for Merlin's sake! Not to mention your extremely talented in offense."

"Not to mention your both the youngest Tri-Wizard champions ever." Ron added.

"But that was luck!" I protested.

"No one's that lucky." Ron snorted, and Siri shrugged.

"You can do it. I know you can. You two are the best Defense Against the Dark Art students since You-Know-Who was here." Hermione added.

"Stop it, both of you. That was all luck! I was guessing half the time, and the other half I was scared out of my mind! You don't know what's it's like, you have no idea what it's like to face him. It's not like Cedric-" Siri flinched, her eyes flashing. She had admitted to me earlier that she and Cedric were actually pretty close-"Was stupid and I was smart! That could have just as easily been me if he didn't need to use me."

"Harry, Siri, that's exactly why you can teach us. You know what's out there, and you've faced it. Just on experience you could teach us. Just think about it." Hermione pleaded, and Siri nodded.

"Fine. I'll think about it." She grumbled, picking at her food.

I nodded, promising myself I would say no when she asked again. But the idea was there. Maybe we actually could teach them...

_oooooooooooooo_

Siri, Hermione, Ron and I were sitting in the Hog's Head, drinking butter beers. Hermione once again was pushing the idea of Siri and I teaching.

"Harry, Siri, we're not going to learn a thing with that hag teaching us! You're are only hope." Hermione sighed, and Siri frowned, looking into her goblet.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Siri mused.

"I don't know, Hermione.." I trailed off.

"Harry, Siri, even Viktor said you could do things he's never seen. And he's three grades ahead of you and was taught by an ex Death Eater!" Hermione said, and Ron turned to to her.

"Wait. _Krum_? Viktor Krum?" He asked and she nodded.

"How many other Viktor's do we know?"

"You're still in contact with him?" Ron frowned, and Hermione shrugged, slightly glaring at him.

"So what if I am?"

"What do you two talk about?" Ron pried, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Nothing that concerns you. I can have a pen pal if I want."

Ron snorted. "I'm positive he wants to be more then a pen pal."

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head, turning back to Siri and I.

"Hermione, who am I going to teach-" I started, but Hermione interrupted me.

"Harry, you're Harry Potter! You're in every Dark Arts book written in the past fifteen years! You can't pretend like you're not good at it. Call it luck, but the fact is you were surrounded by two dozen Death Eater's and You-know-who himself, and you dueled him and survived! No one's ever done that, and this was your forth time! And Siri, your Siri Jayla Jamie Rema Black! Your named after the Marauder's, for Merlin's sake! And your extremely gifted in offense! You know every curse, hex, and spell in the books, and many more that you learned from your family books, no doubt that would get you suspended." Hermione added.

I thought for a moment before I sighed in defeat. Siri nodded at me, and I spoke.

"Fine. We'll do it. But just you two." I said, and Ron and Hermione exchanged glances.

"Well, that might be a problem..." Hermione trailed off, and Siri raised an eyebrow.

"Hermione, how many?"

"Well, I told a few others, originally just Ginny. And well, some others might have overheard and they were interested too. I mean, Harry, everyone should have a right to learn if they want to, right?" Hermione finished weakly. Siri took a sip from her butter beer.

"How many, 'Mione?" She asked, and Hermione grimaced.

"Now, I don't want you to be mad, but-" She started, and Siri banged her head on the table.

"Hermione, what did you do?" I asked, just as the door opened and students started walking into the Hog's Head, among them were Neville, Dean, Lavender Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil, Luna Lovegood, Katie Bell, Angelina, Alicia Spinnet, Ernie Macmillian, Colin Creevey, Dennis Creevey, Fred and George, Lee Jordan, Cho Chang and her friend, along with about fifteen other's I didn't recognize. I leaned over to Siri.

"Hex Hermione for me later, will you?" I asked, and Siri nodded. After everyone was settled Hermione stood up.

"Well, thank you for coming. I think we all know why we're here. We think it's a good idea if we, on our own, study defensive, and now offense against the Dark Arts. I meant, to defend ourselves properly." Hermione started, and a skeptical Ravenclaw boy named Michael Corner spoke up.

"Doing this because you don't wanna fail your O.W.L?" He asked, and some people in the crowd laughed until Siri glared at them, her feet on the table and her finger tracing the rim of her cup.

"No, because I want to be prepared for... for Lord Voldemort." She stuttered, and I raised my eyebrows. It was the first time I could remember hearing her say it. Siri was obviously impressed too, nodding in approval.

"What proof do we have You-know-who's back?" Lee Jordan asked, and Siri stood up, her eyes burning.

"Dumbledore believes it." Hermione said, watching Siri warily.

"You mean Dumbledore believes them!" Ernie Macmillian said, pointing a finger at Siri. Siri growled, standing up on the table, all eyes on her as she paced back and forth the length of the table.

"Look blondie, we're not trying to impress you. We're just offering help to teach the best we can. If you want to learn, you're welcome to join. If you came here to hear us blabber about how Cedric died or anything about Voldemort, that's not why we're here. Dumbledore told you what happened last year, you're welcome to leave if you don't believe it. I'll help you out myself." Siri finished, Ron forcing her to sit down. Nobody moved, when Susan Bones, a Hufflepuff girl with long blonde hair looked at me.

"Is it true that you and Siri can produce a corporeal patronus?" Susan asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah."

"My aunt told me there are only a few wizards the could do that." Susan smiled, and Siri nodded, smiling kindly, her eyes happy. Well, happier then they had been a minute ago when she was lecturing everybody.

"You'll be teaching us, Harry? Siri?" Neville asked, and Siri stepped forward.

"Yup. Harry will be working with defense, while I'll be helping you with offense."

Everyone looked at each other for a moment when Neville nodded.

"I'll join."

"Me too." Cho said, smiling at me, her pretty brown eyes sparkling. I heard Siri growl behind me, but I ignored her. For some reason she didn't like Cho, not that it was any of her buisness.

"If you're teaching it, I'll join." Michael Corner decided, looking at Siri.

"I'm in." Fred grinned.

"I was in before you even said a word!" George topped.

I watched amazed as everybody in the room started saying they'll join. Hermione beamed.

"We all sign then!" She said, pulling out a piece of parchment.

_ooooooooooo_

Once everyone had gone up to bed, Siri, Ron, Hermione and I sat in the common room. Hermione pulled out the piece of paper, and I realized it had at least twenty signatures on it. The top read Dumbledore's Army.

"Why 'Dumbledore's Army'?" Siri asked, and Hermione grinned.

"Because that's exactly what Fudge is afraid of Dumbledore doing. We'll call it the D.A. for short." She said promptly.

"I still like 'Siri Black's Arse Kicking Army' better." Siri muttered before walking into the Girl's dormitory, followed by Hermione.

_ooooooooooo_

Hermione, Siri and I were walking down the halls, trying to figure out where to have the D.A. meetings. Ron, if your wondering, was currently in detention with Professor Snape.

"It has to be some pace where no one will find us. And it's got to be wide open, so that-" She started, but Siri jerked her back, pointing at the wall outside the Great Hall. A new sign had been posted.

" 'Education Decree number twenty-four. All student organizations, societies, teams, groups, and clubs are henceforth disbanded. None may exist without knowledge and approval of High Inquisitor Dolores Umbridge'. How does she know!" Hermione exclaimed, and Siri frowned.

"Someone ratted us out." She scowled, but Hermione shook her head.

"They couldn't have. I hexed the parchment and everyone signed it. We'd know who ratted us out if they did. She some how knows, though. What do we do?" Hermione asked, and I shrugged, my eyes burning. The wretched woman ruins everything.

"We do it anyway." Siri decided, walking off down the hall towards her divination class.

_ooooooooooo_

A little while later, I heard loud footsteps rushing down the hall, and Siri appeared, rushing past me.

"GAH!" She yelled, sliding across the floor. Once she had stopped sliding, she walked back up to me calmly, though her eyes were shinning and she was smiling.

"I found the D.A.'s room." She said, and I gaped.

"Where?"

"Here." Siri said, closing her eyes for a moment when a large black door appeared on the wall. Siri walked up to the door, pulling it open.

"Come on, get in!" She cried, grabbing my hand and yanking me in. The room was empty in the center, but there were chairs, sculptures, and book cases lining the walls.

"It has everything! All the books are on defense and offense against the dark arts, if you look in the closet there, you'll find targets and a first-aid kit, and then over there is a couch or, when needed, a landing pad." Siri explained, turning around the room. I grinned at her.

"It's perfect. How did you find it?" I asked, and Siri grinned sheepishly.

"I was running from Snape... who was wearing a dress.. and lipstick... when this room appeared."

"I don't want to know." I said quickly, and Siri grinned. I turned to her.

"You sure it's safe?"

"Positive."

"Then let's set the meeting for tomorrow night."


	6. A Kiss

**_Hey guys! Sorry that took so long for me to post, I've had a busy week! Here's Chapter six, hope you enjoy, READ and REVIEW people! Come on, you know you want to. For me? Please? _**

**_Luv ya,_**

**_-Leyla_**

**CHAPTER 6**

_A Kiss_

"Ok, so you all know why your here. Tonight we'll be starting with a mix of both defense and offense, so I need you all to gather into pairs, facing each other." I stated, facing the other D.A members. Everyone kept talking though, and I rolled my eyes. I was about to say something else when I heard:

"Sonorous. OI! EVERYBODY PAIR UP!" Siri bellowed, before taking the sonorous charm off. She smiled happily as everyone paired up, facing each other.

"Thanks." I mumbled to Siri before turning to the crowd. "We'll be practicing the disarming spell for now. Er...begin." I shrugged, and I jumped as my wand flew out of my hand and into Siri's outstretched one.

"I think that was a lovely demonstration, if I do say so myself." Siri beamed, throwing my wand back to me.

ooooooooooo

I smiled reassuringly at Neville. He had been having trouble with the spell, so now I stood in front of him to help him out. Neville bit his lip, looking more nervous by the second.

"Neville, trust yourself. C'mon, you can do this." I encouraged.

"No I can't Harry. Really." Neville said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes you can! Just speak clearly. Don't think about stuttering, don't think about anything else. All I want you to think about is what you're about to do. Look, if you do it; great, but if you don't, no big deal. We'll try again until you get it. Ready?" I asked, and Neville nodded.

"Alright, go!" I said, and Neville raised his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Neville cried, and I grinned as I felt my wand fly out of my wand, landing on a high bookcase.

"I-I did it." Neville said, looking up at my wand. "I actually did it."

I walked over.

"You did. You disarmed me, Neville." I said, pausing for a moment before continuing. "Okay, now go get my wand back."

I had to hide a laugh as Neville's smile fell off his face as he looked over at the wand. I patted him on the back before walking over to join Siri, who was practicing hexing a target.

"How you getting along then?" I asked, but Siri ignored me, eyeing the target in front of her.

"Transmorgrifian!" She said, and the target let out a loud hiss as it crunched, twisting and breaking, cracks appeared on the rim. I shuddered at the thought of what it could do to a human. Siri eyed the target before nodding, turning to me calmly.

"Just fine."

"What was that?" I asked, and Siri shrugged.

"Transmorgrifian torture." She shrugged, and I nodded, taking a step back from her. Siri laughed, watching my expression.

"Don't worry Potter, your on my good list- for now." She mused, walking towards the cupboard for another target.

ooooooooooo

After a few more hours the room started clearing out, and I turned around to see Ron and Hermione arguing. Siri had left earlier with Luna, discussing facts about nargles and whether you could use them as a weapon.

"Hermione, I disarmed you way more." Ron protested, but Hermione shook her head.

"Ron, you got me _once_. I got you at least six times more." Hermione smiled, turning to me. "Harry, that was really, _really_ good."

Ron nodded in agreement. "It was, mate. Did you see me disarm Hermione?"

"Once!" Hermione cried as she and Ron headed toward the door. Ron looked like he was about to say something, but Hermione pushed him through the door before turning back to me.

"We'll see you in the common room, Harry." She said, and I turned around to see I was alone in the room with Cho. Cho smiled at me.

"Harry, that was really good lesson. I've never been able to disarm before."

"Thanks." I said, shifting my position. Why did everything become so uncomfortable suddenly?

Cho smiled sadly, looking around the room.

"You know, learning all this... just kinda makes me wonder, if he'd know it, would he still.." She trailed off, and I sighed. Cho turned away from me, wiping at her face.

"Cedric did know, Cho. He was good to, really good. But this is still not match for Voldemort." I said, and she flinched when I said Voldemort's name.

"But _you_ survived... _Black_ survived."

"We got lucky." I protested.

"But you survived when you were just a baby."

"Yeah, but that had nothing to do with skill or anything. I still don't know how that happened."

"I'm sorry," Cho started, walking over to me, smiling sadly. "Talking about Cedric... you probably don't want to be reminded."

I shrugged. "No, it's ok."

Cho smiled, tears still trailing down her face when she looked up.

"Mistletoe." She mused. I gaped.

"That's wasn't there before... how'd-" I started, but Cho cut me off, stepping closer.

"I suppose one of us had a requirement, and the room provided." She said, before continuing, stepping closer again. "I really like you Harry."

"Well, I like you too." I said, not sure what to say.

"You really are a great teacher... and a great wizard..." She trailed off. She moved closer again, and I smiled as our lips met.

ooooooooooo

I stumbled into the Gryffindor common room a few minutes later, dazed. Hermione was working on a paper, and Ron and Siri were playing chess. They looked up, as did Hermione, and they all looked quite puzzled.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, and I blinked as the three of them cornered me.

"Look a mess, Harry?" Ron asked, and I nodded, still feeling dazed.

"Was it Cho? Did she corner you?" Hermione asked, and Ron blinked, turning to her.

"What? Why would she... oh!" Ron realized, gaping.

"Did you kiss?" Hermione asked, and I turned to her, trying to make my mouth move. After a few minutes of trying I got it to work.

"Ah... sorta." I said, and Ron blinked, grinning.

"Yeah? Yeah! Well, details! How was it?" He asked, and I heard a slight stumble, and we all turned to look at Siri, who had stood up, looking quite dazed herself.

"Er, I'm gonna go now. Bye." She said quickly, running up the stairs and disappearing from sight. I blinked. What was that about? I turned back to Ron.

"Wet... because she was crying."

"Oh? Were you that bad at it?" Ron asked, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No! Of course not!"

"Well, why was she crying?" I asked, looking at the fire.

"Harry, she's confused. Last year she liked and Cedric who died. And worse, you saw it happen, and now she likes you, too. She feels guilty. She's happy, sad, and confused all at once."

"One person can't feel all that at once! They'd explode!" Ron cried, and Hermione shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"Well, we all know you have the emotional range of a_ teaspoon_, Ronald. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go... tell Siri something." She said after a moment of thinking. Ron raised an eyebrow.

"And what would you need to tell her?" Ron snorted, and Hermione smiled sadly.

"Oh, nothing important. She's just having a rough day." She said, walking up the stairs. Ron shrugged, turning back to the chess game.

"Odd." He mused, and I nodded in agreement. Odd.


	7. Quidditch and Dreams

**_Hey guys! Chapter 7 is up!(Well, duh, or you wouldn't be reading this. I have a 1 six-letter word for you. R-E-V-I-E-W. Do it! _**

**_Luv ya,_**

**_-Leyla_**

**_Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Harry Potter(regretfully), because if I did Bellatrix would've died sooner. And much, much, much more painfully._**

**_Oh, and for a quick bit of gossip, how many of you are upset that we didn't get to see Wormtail die in the 1st part of the Deathly Hallows movie? Well, fyi, you don't get to see it at all. Word is, is that you just have to assume he's dead, because you don't get to see him die at all. I'm distraught, honestly. _**

******Chapter 7**

_Quidditch and Dreams_

I grimaced as I walked onto the field, snow falling down around us. Hundreds of people were already in the stands for the Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin match, and I could see Hermione standing next to Ron talking. I walked up to her.

"Where's Siri?" I asked, and Hermione smiled sadly.

"She's still not feeling well, and her hands been bothering her." She shrugged, and I sighed. I hadn't seen Siri at all since the last D.A. meeting. She had been hidden away in the girl's dormitory, and she was always partnering up with Hermione for classes.

"Pity. Oh, ignore them Ron." I muttered as chorus's of 'Weasley is our King' came from the Slytherin stands. Ron nodded, stepping onto his broom and flying up near the goal posts. After a few more minutes on the ground I flew to the top of the arena, and Draco did the same.

Suddenly a whistle blew, and I watched as the chaser's passed the ball back and forth, finally scoring a goal for Gryffindor. A few seconds later a Slytherin chaser got one past Ron, and the Slytherin stands broke out into applause. I grinned when I saw a pair of grey eyes and long black hair in the stands next to Hermione, when something golden got caught in the corner of my eye.

Rushing forward, I gave chase, my hand out stretched to grab the snitch. I felt my broom jerk as Malfoy flew in next to me, both of us reaching for the snitch. Looking down I realized I could easily touch the ground, but I ignored this fact, eyeing the snitch as it zig-zagged just out of reach.

"POTTER! Remember that move I told you about at that grim old place!" Siri yelled from the stands, using the code name for Grimmauld. I searched through my memories quickly until I found the right one, a move she had read about in a quidditch magazine over the summer. With one swift move, I turned clockwise on my broom, catching Malfoy off guard and sending him flying into the snow-covered ground. Speeding forward I caught the snitch.

"POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Lee Jordan's voice rang through the arena as my teammates touched down around me. I was grinning proudly when something heavy hit my back, sending me flying into the snow. Ron and Fred helped me up as the rest of the team watched Madame Hooch tell Crabbe off, giving him detention.

"That brute." Angelina muttered before turning back to me, grinning. "But we won, Harry! We won!"

"Yeah." I coughed, jumping as Fred and George grabbed me from behind, hooking their arms around mine.

"It takes more than that to take out Harry Potter!" Fred declared. We grimaced though when a voice came from behind us.

"Saved Weasley's neck this time, Potter." Malfoy snarled.

"Just ignore him. They've never one yet with that little foot fungus as their seeker." Angelina muttered. I smiled again, turning back to my team, but Malfoy was relentless.

"He's a _loser_, like his father."

Fred and George turned to glare at Draco as I did.

"But oh, wait! You _like_ the Weasley's, don't you Potter? Spend holidays at that shack house of theirs. How can you stand the smell? I guess being raised by muggles, even the Weasley's mustn't smell that bad." Malfoy mused, and I felt my fist clench into a fist. One more word... just one more word and Malfoy would be history.

Malfoy turned to Crabbe and Goyle, who were both standing there like cinderblocks, emotionless and large.

Oh, that's right! You _can't_ remember what your filthy mudblood mother smelled like, can you, Pott-" He started, but was cut off from a fist hitting his face, promptly done by George. We both jumped on Malfoy, while Fred was held back by Angelina and Ron, though both of their eyes were burning.

"Don't you ever talk about my mother!" I demanded, punching him in the face. I could see why Siri did it so often, it felt quit satisfactory.

"Impedimenta!" Madame Hooch's voice yelled, and I was blown off Malfoy, George falling next to me.

I looked up as Madame Hooch walked forward, horrified.

"Come with me. _Right now_." She demanded, and I grimaced as I placed my glasses back on my face, George following behind me.

_oooooooooooooo_

I looked down as George and I sat in Professor McGonagle's office. McGonagle was furious, while Umbridge was writing everything down on her stupid little clipboard.

"I have never, _ever_ been more ashamed of two Gryffindors in all my years of teaching! Resorting to muggle fighting!" She cried, and George looked up.

"Professor, he insulted my family, and Harry's mother."

"That is Mr. Malfoy's problem, Mr. Weasley, not yours. Do you two have any idea what you've done? Fifty points will be taken each, and you will both serve detention for a month." McGonagle decided, and I flinched. A month? Uhg.

"I'm sorry, Professor." I said, and McGonagle nodded.

"Sorry doesn't cut it this time, Potter." She said, when there was a small cough from the corner, and Umbridge walked up.

"May I help, Minerva?" She asked, and McGonagle looked furious, raising an eyebrow.

"Help? No, I'm quite capable of handling those in my own house, thank you."

"Well, I'm afraid I'm of the opinion that a simple detention isn't enough for these two." Umbridge smiled sickly, and I had a horrible feeling starting to brew in my stomach.

"Well, I'm afraid your opinion doesn't count to my students." McGonagle quipped back, her face turning red.

"Well, I'm afraid it does. Educational Decree Twenty-five says it does!" Umbridge said, and McGonagle rolled her eyes.

"Not another one."

"High Inquisitor has the power to strip pupils of privileges." Umbridge recited, looking triumphant. I groan in anticipation. This was not going to be good.

"And.." Umbridge started, "I think I'm going to ban these two from playing quidditch. Ever again." She said simply, and George's mouth fell open, appalled.

"_What_?" I asked, shocked.

"Oh, and the boy's twin brother, too." She added.

"Fred didn't even do anything!" George protested. McGonagle's face had turned beet red, her fists clenched.

"Well, if his fellow teammates hadn't restrained him, I feel he would have. The rest of the team may keep playing. I'll be taking your brooms, along with your twin's. Good day." Umbridge stated, walking out of the room. I groaned, slumping back into my chair. Like I said: Not good.

_oooooooooooooooo_

I sat down on the floor, staring at nothing really. Fred and George were sitting beside me, all three of us quite upset. We had been banned from quidditch, for Merlin's sake!

Hermione sat at the window with Ron, while Siri had gone up into the girl's dormitory again. She had congratulated me on the game and told all three of us how sorry she was about the quidditch ban before running back upstairs. Her eyes had seemed upset, and she didn't make eye contact when she was talking to me. Something was wrong with her. I knew it. At the moment though I was a little to occupied to find out why.

"I have never hated someone as much as I hate her. I wish Voldemort would just walk into Hogwarts and we could finish her off together. Then he could go back to being my mortal enemy." I mused, and Hermione threw a pillow at me.

"Harry!"

"I'm with Harry one this one. She took away our seeker and both our beaters. It's my fault, if I was just a better keeper.." Ron grumbled, but I waved him off.

"Ron, you didn't make me hit Malfoy. It's not your fault."

"At least we saw the little punk go down crying and bleeding." Fred mused.

"Yeah, it was almost worth it to see that. Though this is still the worst day of my life."

"Well, I wouldn't say that. Hagrid's back!" Hermione called, and I smiled slightly, getting up to go visit him.

_**((( I have the Hagrid part cut out, because we really all know what it's about anyway, don't we? Grawp and all that stuff, and Siri isn't there anyways.))**_

I walked back into my dormitory, pulling on my pajamas before collapsing on my bed, not even bothering to shut the drapes. Closing my eyes, I fell into what I hoped would be a peaceful dreamland. I was wrong.

There was a huge, huge snake slithering on the floor, it's tongue flickering in and out of it's mouth. It was heading toward the end of a hallway where a man sat, sleeping in a chair, his face twitching every now and then. From far away he was hard to identify, but his red hair gave him away: Mr. Weasley.

The snake came closer, when I blinked. I was at a new point of view, lower on the ground, and the snake had disappeared. Thoughts flashed in my head. I had to get something. Something was needed.

I watched as Mr. Weasley opened his eyes, which widened largely when the caught sight of the snake. I reared up, biting Mr. Weasley in the ribs before he could reach for his wand.

I bit him again, and again and watched as he sank to the floor, blood soaking his clothes. I was about to go through the door when voices came, and I heard something yelling "Harry! Harry!"

"Harry! Wake up! Dean, go for help! HARRY!" Ron's said, and I jumped, drenched in sweat.

"Your dad, he's in trouble!" I gasped, breathing heavily. Ron shook his head.

"Harry it's ok, it was a dream."

"No, no! Your dad, Ron!" I cried, and Ron raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Ron! Your dad's in trouble! He's hurt, bad!" I said, trying to untangle myself from the too-hot covers.

"Harry, it was just a dream. You were dreaming." Ron insisted, shaking his head though he was starting to look worried.

"It's not me, Ron! We have to find him! He's in trouble! He's dying!" I cried, and we both jumped as a scream pierced the air from the girl's dormitory, and everyone in the room jumped.

"_Siri_! It's ok!" A muffled voice yelled, and we heard thumps from upstairs. Professor McGonagle entered the room, lead by Dean Thomas.

"Potter? What's wrong? Where does it hurt?" McGonagle asked, and I shook my head.

"Mr. Weasley's in trouble, I think Siri knows it too. He's been attacked by a giant snake! I saw it! It wasn't a dream, I swear! I'm not mad!" I cried, and McGonagle nodded.

"I believe you, Potter. Come on, we're going to go see the headmaster."

"Professor McGonagle!" A girl's voice cried, and we turned to see Lavender Brown run in.

"It's Siri! She won't wake up!" Lavender cried, and McGonagle's eyes widened as she hurried upstairs, when we heard a loud gasp.

"Come on, help me get her downstairs." McGonagle said, and we watched as Hermione and McGonagle brought an unconscious Siri downstairs, her eyes foggy and her breathing heavy. They set her on the couch, and Ron, Ginny, Hermione and I sat next to her.

"Siri? Siri come on,_ wake up_!" Ginny said, shaking her friend lightly on the shoulder, but Siri didn't budge. She made a strangled hissing noise that come from the back of her throat, and I stopped dead at what she said.

_"Run, foolish boy... I can control your friends, as I will soon control you. Run..."_ Siri hissed in parstle tongue, and I could only watch as her breathing sped up before disappearing altogether. Lavender Brown fainted, swiftly caught by Parvati, who's eyes were as big as the moon.

"Is she dead?" Seamus Finnigan asked, when Siri jumped up, her eyes wide and clear.

"Help!" She yelped, before catching sight of her surroundings. She looked around, dazed before collapsing on the couch, her breathing normal again. Everyone sighed in relief. McGonagle summoned a stretcher, gingerly placing Siri on it before standing up and looking at me.

"Come, Potter." She said, and we walked out of the room.

_ooooooooooo_

We walked into Dumbledore's office a few seconds later. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, and smiled when he saw us enter, though it fell when he saw Siri, who was lying unconscious on the stretcher, a small amount of blood dropping from an opened scar on her wrist.

"Potter and Black had... a nightmare." McGonagle said, not knowing how to phrase it.

"It was real, Professor! I swear. I saw a snake attacking Mr. Weasley! A giant snake!" I cried, and Dumbledore's head turned toward me quickly.

"How did you see it, Harry?"

"I... _I_ was the snake. I bit Ron's dad."

"Was Arthur seriously injured?" Dumbledore asked, and I nodded.

"Yes!" I cried, and Dumbledore thought for a moment before turning the a portrait on the right.

"Everard! The man has red hair. Make sure he's found by the right people." Dumbledore said, and the portrait nodded before disappearing. Dumbledore turned back to us, his face grim.

"Professor McGonagle, please alert the other Weasley children. I'm sure they'll want to know what's happened to their father. Leave Ms. Black here with me." Dumbledore said, and McGonagle nodded.

"Of course, Albus." McGonagle said, rushing out of the room. I was about to say something when Everard's portrait returned.

"Dumbledore! They found him. He doesn't look good, though. They're taking him to St. Mungo's ."

"Thank you, Everard." Dumbledore nodded before taking a pocket watch out of his robes and tapping it, muttering something under his breath. Once he was done he turned to another portrait, of a man with black hair and dark robes.

"Phineas. Phineas!" Dumbledore called, and the portrait woke up.

"You called, headmaster?"

"I need you to visit your portrait at Black house. You need to alert Sirius what has been happening and to expect his daughter, Potter, and the Weasleys. Their father has been hurt, understand?" Dumbledore asked, and Phineas yawned, nodding.

"Father injured, kids coming to stay. Got it." He mumbled, walking out of the portrait. I was about to speak again when a loud yelp came from behind, followed by a thud.

"DIE!" Siri bellowed, falling out of the stretcher. Standing up, she looked around before her eyes fell on me, quickly turning to Dumbledore.

"Headmaster?" She asked weakly, and Dumbledore nodded reassuringly.

"All has been taken care of, Miss. Black." He said as McGonagle reentered the room with Ginny, Ron, George and Fred. They all looked scared.

"Siri!" Ginny cried, hugging her friend. Siri nodded, smiling as Dumbledore spoke.

"Your father has been injured in his work for the Order of the Phoenix. He's being moved to St. Mungo's for the time being, and-" He started, when a beep came from the right. Dumbledore turned to McGonagle.

"Umbridge is aware you are out of bed, Minerva. Head her off- tell her anything but the truth." Dumbledore requested, and McGonagle disappeared in a flash. Dumbledore turned back to us, holding out a black kettle and placing it on the floor.

"This is a port-key that will take you all to the house. I will alert Miss. Granger of where you are, also. Everyone gather around and grab hold. One, two, three." Dumbledore said, and we took off into a stream of blue light, leaving Dumbledore and his office behind us.

We landed with a rough thud on the ground, and I watched as Sirius picked Siri up, then me while Remus helped the others.

"Is mum here?" Ginny asked frantically, but Sirius shook his head.

"No, she doesn't know yet. Dumbledore will take care of that. The important thing is your all here, away from Umbridge."

"So are we going to St. Mungo?" Ron asked, and Sirius shook his head again.

"No, we wait."

"Wait?" Fred asked. "That's our father!"

"Listen to me, all of you. Your dad has been seriously injured no more then ten minutes ago in service of the Order. No one should no." Sirius said, but George frowned.

"Who cares!"

"LISTEN!" Siri yelled, her eyes burning. "We can't draw attention to the fact that Harry and I are having visions of Voldemort's actions! Your dad is in the best care possible. There's nothing you can do, for now. We need to stay calm, and _wait_!"

Everyone froze, turning to Siri who had gone pale, her black hair falling into her face. Sighing, she collapsed onto the couch.

_ooooooooooo_

All of us sat around the fireplace. No one was talking, barely moving, except to take small sips from the hot chocolate. Siri was gripping her mug tightly, staring into the fire. This was the longest I'd seen her since the last D.A meeting, which happened to be a month ago. I jumped when Sirius sat down next to me.

"You alright?" Sirius asked, and I nodded. Sirius looked over at Siri with worried eyes.

"She's been upset lately, I can't figure out why. I don't think this dream is doing anything to help her, or you." He sighed, and I nodded.

"It was me, I bit him. And I wanted to do it.. I wanted nothing more than to bite him. Sirius, what's happening?" I asked, and Sirius shook his head.

"Listen to me: _You_ didn't do this. If it wasn't for you, it would've been hours before they found him, and then it be too late."

"But how come I saw it? I'm going mad. I'm seeing things..." I trailed off, and Sirius hid a smile, and shook his head again.

"I don't know how this is happening Harry, I wish I did. But you have to trust yourself." Sirius comforted, when the front door opened. Everyone stood up and rushed forward to see Mrs. Weasley there, her eyes red and puffy. It was so quiet you could've heard a pen drop. She looked around before smiling sadly, letting out a deep breath.

"He's going to be alright." She said, and the whole Weasley clan rushed forward, hugging their mother. Sirius put a hand on my shoulder, and I smiled slightly. Mrs. Weasley turned to Siri and I.

"Thank God for you and Siri, Harry! I don't what would have happened if it wasn't for you." Mrs. Weasley smiled, and I nodded, feeling guilty. It was my fault, wasn't it? After a few minutes Sirius broke the silence.

"Right then. Who's hungry?"

_oooooooooooooo_

I walked next to Ron as we made our way down the hallway in St. Mungos. The walls were a blank white, and all the windows were fogged out, making me feel claustrophobic. I only felt better when I saw a flash of bright pink hair waiting by the doorway, along with Mad-Eye Moody.

"Wotcher." Tonks greeted, wrapping an arm around Siri and Ginny.

"Hey kiddos. You ok?" She asked, and Ginny nodded, hugging Tonks while Siri smiled weakly. Tonks turned to Mrs. Weasley.

"We'll wait outside. I think it should just be family first." She said, and I took a step back along with Siri, but Mrs. Weasley grabbed our hands.

"Don't be silly, you two. You are family." She smiled, leading us into the room. Laying on the bed was Mr. Weasley with a newspaper in his hand. His face was badly bruised, and he had bandages down his arms, but he was smiling widely, looking as happy as ever.

"Hullo!" Mr. Weasley greeted, and Ginny rushed forward, gently hugging her father. George and Fred followed Ginny, Ron bringing up the back while Siri and I hung back.

"Please, please. I'm fine! I hope they didn't make too much of a fuss. I'd go home if only they'd find a way to stop the bleeding." He sighed, and Fred frowned.

"Why can't they stop it, dad?"

"Oh, they think it's the snakes venom. It keeps the wound open, but they'll crack it. Speaking of which, the told me a very interesting muggle remedy called 'stitches'." He smiled, and Mrs. Weasley shook her head.

"Arthur, I will not have you sewn up by some muggle!" She said, and Arthur nodded.

"It was just a thought, Molly." He said, turning to Siri and I. "Harry, Siri, I owe my life to you two." He smiled, and Siri and I nodded. Siri sat down in the corner, her head in her hands.

"Are you in the paper dad?" George asked, and Mr. Weasley shook his head.

"No, lucky enough. But twelve death eaters escaped from Azkaban last night. Even Fudge couldn't keep this secret." He said, and Siri's head snapped up, her eyes wide.

"Twelve? Has it got anything to do with what happened to you?" Fred asked, and Mr. Weasley shook his head.

"No, no, Fred."

"So what were you doing, Dad?" George asked, and Mr. Weasley shook his head again.

"That is my buisness, you two." He sighed, and I heard a door shut as Siri walked out.

oooooooooooooo

Two days later, I was standing behind Siri, handing her Christmas ornaments as she and Hermione and Ginny decorated the tree.

"McGonagall fetched me and told me what happened, so I took the knight bus." She explained, and I nodded.

"Well, you surprised me." I said, and Siri rolled her eyes.

"Cheer up, Harry you sound so tired. It's Christmas! Mr. Weasley is going to be fine, and-" She started, but Ron cut her off.

"And twelve death eaters escaped from Azkaban.." He trailed off, and Siri's eyes flashed.

"You heard?" Hermione asked, and I nodded.

"It was kinda hard to miss. Voldemort's making his moves."

"Would you stop saying his name!" Ron hissed, frowning. Siri rolled her eyes, placing a black dog paw ornament on the tree when Mrs. Weasley walked in, looking slightly confused.

"Harry, Siri, could come into the kitchen? Professor Snape would like a word." She said, and I nodded.

"Yeah, sure... WHAT? Snape?" I asked, and Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"Professor Snape, dear. In the kitchen." She said, and Siri groaned. Ron turned to me.

"What's he doing here?"

"Ron, he's part of the order, remember?" Hermione asked, and Ron nodded.

"Ya, but what does he want with you two?" He asked, and I shrugged, walking into the kitchen, Siri following me. Snape was sitting down at the table, and Sirius was leaning against the wall, looking less then happy.

"Sit down, Black, Potter." Snape said, and I sat down while Siri stood up, walking over to her father and standing next to him. Professor Snape ignored her.

"The headmaster has sent me to tell you that it is his wish for you to study Occlumency." Snape sighed.

"What?" Siri asked, raising an eyebrow.

"_Occlumency,_ Black. It's a magical defense of the mind against intrusion. The headmaster feels in the light of certain events, it is necessary that you are prepared. You will receive private lessons together once a week. No one is to know of this, least of all Dolores Umbridge. I expect you at six O'clock Monday evening." He finished, but Sirius stepped forward.

"Wait as sec. _You're_ teaching them?" He asked, his hand on Siri's shoulder. Snape sneered.

"Trust me Black, I didn't beg for the job."

"Fine. But if I hear you're using these lessons to give them a hard time-" Sirius started, but Snape cut him off.

"Oh, very touching Black. I'm sure you aware how very like their father's they are. You'd know that they're so arrogant that criticism bounces right off them!"

"Watch it, Snivellus." Sirius growled, but Snape didn't stop.

"You talk bravely for a man who's spent the last six months hiding in his mother's house, Black." He said, and Siri glared at him, a snarl appearing on her face. I was slightly tempted to look away, it kinda scared me.

"That's it! I don't care who says you're reformed, I know better! You know, how is old Lucius Malfoy? I expect he's happy that his _lapdog_ his back at Hogwarts-" Sirius said, and Snape cut him off.

"Speaking of Malfoy and Dogs, did you know that he recognized you when you said goodbye to your precious daughter and godson? Just another excuse not to leave and risk your own neck-" He started, but Siri's glare cut him off, so Sirius could cut in.

"You snot nosed worm!" Sirius yelled, and Snape pulled out _his_ wand, which made _Siri_ pull out her wand, which made Snape point his wand at _her_, which made _Sirius_ pull out _his_ wand and point it at Snape. I, on the other hand, jumped in between the three of them.

"Now stop! All of you!" I cried, and Snape pocketed his wand first, followed by Sirius, but Siri kept her wand on him for another few good seconds until she put hers down, too, though she was still glaring at him.

"Six O'clock, Potter, Black." Snape sneered, leaving the room. All was silent for a moment, until Sirius spoke up.

"Ah, just like being back at the old school yard."


	8. Busted

**_Hey all!_**

**_New chapter is up, READ & REVIEW. You know you want to (:_**

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

**_Luv ya,_**

**_-Leyla_**

**CHAPTER 8**

_Occlumency and Caught_

Back at school, I was dueling with Hermione during a D.A session. Siri was presently working with Ron, who was repeatedly ducking her hexes and curses.

"Watch it!" Ron cried, ducking as a shot of red light passed over his head. Siri beamed, ducking as Ron sent a curse back at her.

"Maybe next time Weasley!" She called, and I ducked as Hermione sent a curse my way.

"Snape is teaching you Occlumnecy?" She asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah, I get to see his shining face twice as much as before now! Protego!" I called, sending a shot of blue light at Hermione, who dodged it easily.

"Harry, Occlumency is very advanced magic. It's not even on the N.E.W.T.s.!" Hermione cried, before casting her spell. "Impedimenta!"

I swung my wand upward, and the spell swung upward as well, hitting the ceiling and causing a few chunks to fall off.

"Nice one." I commented, and Hermione nodded.

"Thanks. So when do you start?"

"Today at six. Accio wand!" I called, and Hermione's wand flew out of her hand and toward me. I caught it easily, holding up the wand happily, when Siri yelled, "HARRY YOU IDIOT!" as everyone's wands flew at me. Covering my face, I looked back up as the last wand hit the back of my head. Siri rolled her eyes, and I grinned.

"Guess I should've been more specific."

"You_ think_? Come on, green-eyes." Siri said helping me up, also earning her a dark glance for Cho Chang. Wonder what that's about.

ooooooooooo

Siri and I walked in Snape's office. Siri growled under her breath, glaring at everything in the office before walking up next to me, facing Snape who was sitting at his desk. Snape nodded, and we sat down in two chairs in the middle of the office.

"Well, you know why you are here, Potter, Black. Let's hope you prove more adept in Occlumency than you are at potions. Now, as I hope you are now aware, Occlumency is a branch of magic to seal the mind against intrusion and influence. The Dark Lord is skilled at Legilimency, the antonym of Occlumency."

"He can read minds?" I asked, and Snape sighed.

"The mind is a complex thing, Potter. It can not be opened at will. But under certain conditions, those have mastered the art, are able to delve into the minds of their victims to a certain extent. The Dark Lord, for instance, is almost always aware when someone is lying to him."

"So he could know what I'm thinking of right now?" Siri asked, her eyes flashing.

"The Dark Lord is a considerable distance away. Time and space matter in magic. I seems that the curse that failed to kill you has somehow forged a psychogenic connection between you. As for you, Black, you once held part of the Dark Lord's self, being a relative, and are therefore the most liable to his influence. It is inadvisable for any of this to continue."

"But sir, why? I've been able to see his thoughts to. I saw the snake." I said, and Siri shivered slightly.

"It seems the Dark Lord has been unaware of this connection until recently. Your last experience has clued him in and he's now aware such a bond exists. He knows you've had access to his thoughts and feelings. If the Dark Lord breaks into your mind and discovers secrets you know about the Order, it will make you more trouble the you're worth. Now take your wand out, Black, Potter." Snape said, and we both did.

"Prepare yourself, Black. I'm going to attempt to break into your mind. You've already shown aptitude to the imperious curse, you will find this similar. Brace yourself." Snape warned, and watched as Siri took a deep breath before looking at Snape.

"Legilimens!" Snape said, and Siri froze. There were a few seconds before Siri jumped, and Snape opened his eyes. Siri eyes were wide and hurt, and Snape stared at her, raising an eyebrow.

"You lost control. You let me in too deep." Snape said, and Siri spat on the ground, standing up.

"You think! If you ever repeat that to anyone else, so help me god, I will-" She started, but Snape cut her off, turning to me.

"Your turn, Potter." He said, and I watched as he pointed his wand at me.

"Legilimens!" He said again, and I jumped as images started flashing through my eyes. Myself being chased up a tree by a large bull dog, the dementors, Siri and I laughing as we walked into the Gryffindor common room. Suddenly there was a loud snape and the real world came into view.

"No." I breathed, and Snape nodded.

"Did you see everything I did?" I asked, and Snape's expression remained impassive.

"Flashes of it. Who was the dog?"

"My Aunt Marge's ." I frowned, and Snape smiled slightly before he turned back to Siri, then back to me.

"Well, that certainly could have gone worse. You stopped me, eventually. But you let me in too deep. You have to clear you mind. Again, Miss. Black. Legilimens!" Snape cried, and Siri stiffened again. A few seconds passed before Siri flung her eyes open, glaring at Snape.

"Very good, Ms. Black. Again, Potter. Legilimens!" He cried, and images flashed through my head again. Cedric's dead body. The long dark corridor with a door at the end. The connecting snapped, and I jumped as I realized I was on the floor.

"Get up." Snape growled, and Siri grabbed my hand, pulling me up. Snape tilted his head, watching both of us warily.

"The last image.. that door. How did that image enter your mind?" He asked, and to my surprise, Siri shrugged.

"I saw it in a dream, I see it a lot." She said, and I nodded in agreement, bewildered that she saw it, too.

"You dream about that door? Potter, Black, every night you will clear your head before you go to sleep. It shouldn't prove too difficult for you. I want you back here Wednesday." Snape said, and Siri got up as we walked towards the door.

ooooooooooo

At the next D.A lesson, I watched as the other members practiced patronus's . Hermione was standing with her wand pointed mid air.

"Expecto Patronum!" She cried, and a puff of silver vapor came out of her wand before disappearing. Hermione sighed, looking quite frustrated.

"It's ok, that wasn't bad for the-" I started, but she cut me off.

"The twentieth time." She sighed. I smiled reassuringly.

"You have to think of your happiest memory. Or just a happy thought, as long as it's strong." I smiled, but it fell of my face as I heard an echoey bark from behind.

"No! Get back here!" Siri laughed, as a giant patronus dog ran around the room, knocking over Ron and Neville.

"Come on, boy!" Siri called, and the dog perked it's ears before Siri grabbed it, and it evaporated, causing her to fall on the floor.

"You ok?" I asked, walking over and helping her up. Siri grinned.

"Just peachy, Potter. Nah, I just gotta send my patronus to obedience school." She grinned, when I heard someone call me from behind.

"Harry?" Cho asked, and I turned. Cho was glaring at something past my shoulder, but before I could see what she turned back to me, her face breaking out into a small smile. I walked over to her.

"Nothings happening._ At all_."

"Maybe I should have waited a while before I introduced the Patronus charm." I said, ducking as Siri's patronus once again broke loose, jumping over my head and chasing after Luna Lovegood's rabbit. I was about to speak up when there was a loud *crack* and a familiar looking house-elf appeared in front of me, sobbing.

"Dobby? What are you doing?" I asked, and Dobby sobbed harder.

"Harry Potter must forgive Dobby, good sir! Bad Dobby! Bad!" He cried, and I could feel my heart quicken.

"Why... what happened?" I asked, and Dobby sniffed.

"_She_ knows, sir." He whispered, and I felt my heart stop.

"Who Dobby? Who knows?" I asked, and Dobby sobbed again.

"Dobby is not allowed to tell Harry Potter. She told Dobby not to tell!" He cried, and Siri walked over, her eyes wide.

"Dobby, listen to me. Is it Umbridge?" She asked, and the tearful elf looked up and nodded. Siri straightened up.

"UMBRIDGE ALERT! RUN FOR YOUR PATHETIC LIVES!" She yelled, and the whole room froze in shock, too scared to everything. Siri sighed, before grabbing a kid and shoving him out the door, as if to give everybody a demonstration.

"Run! Separate outside! Don't stay together, make for your houses!" I yelled, and everyone started scrambling for the door. Hermione and Ron ran up to Siri and I.

"But how, Harry? I jinxed-" she started, but I cut her off.

"I don't know! Take the invisibility cloak. Make for Hagrid's, or closer!" I said, throwing her the cloak as she and Ron left the room. I turned to Dobby. "Dobby, this is an order. Go back to the kitchen and I forbid you to hurt yourself."

Dobby nodded gratefully and apparated. I turned to Siri, who grabbed my arm.

"Come." She hissed, and we walked out the door and started walking through the halls normally, trying to act as normal as possible. We were almost there when something flipped me backwards, followed by Siri. Draco Malfoy appeared, smirking, and crouched over us.

"Trip jinx, Potter!" He cried, and Siri growled, studying a rip in her jeans.

"I don't have time for this today, Malfoy!" I growled, and Malfoy rolled his eyes, sitting up straight.

"That's what you think... PROFESSOR! I GOT BOTH OF THEM!" Malfoy yelled, and Siri groaned beside me as Dolores Umbridge walked up.

"Excellent, Draco! Fifty points! See if you can round up a few others. Look for Weasley and Granger, they should be around here somewhere." She said, and Malfoy left as Umbridge turned to me.

"You're coming with me!" She said, forcing us to stand up and pushing us along the hallways and into Dumbledore's office. Inside was Dumbledore sitting behind his desk, the room packed with Percy Weasley, Professor McGonagall, Fudge, two aurors, and after a second glance, I realized it was Kingsley Shacklebolt, who behind everyone's back winked at us. Fudge turned to us, smiling triumphantly.

"Well, Harry, Siri. Game over." He said, and Umbridge nodded.

"The Malfoy boy caught them." She said, but Fudge's eyes didn't leave us.

"Excellent! I'll remember to tell Lucius." He said, before his smile widened. "Harry, Siri, I expect you to know why you are here."

I started to think of a reasonable answer when Siri spoke up.

"No clue." She shrugged, and the smile fell off of Fudge's face.

"Excuse me?" He asked, and I chipped in.

"All I know, is I'm walking with Siri when Malfoy jinxes us. I'd like to make a complaint, if I could." I said, and McGonagall let out a small smile, and Fudge's face started to turn red.

"There's no slithering your way out of this time, Potter! So, are you not aware of breaking any school decrees?"

"Well, dunno. Did you make any new ones in the past five minutes?" I asked, and Umbridge stood up.

"I think I'll fetch our informant." She said briskly, leaving the room before returning with a girl, who had a hood pulled over her head. Looking closer, I realized it was Marietta Edgecomb, Cho's friend.

"It's alright dear. The Ministry and School are very proud of you. Just tell them what you told me." She smiled, and Marietta lifted her head up, revealing a face covering with huge pimples, spelling the word "_Sneak_". Siri jumped back, and Fudge grimaced, looking startled.

"Oh, for goodness sake! Don't we have a counter curse?" He asked, and Umbridge sighed.

"Not yet. This curse is very advance. Leading me to believe that a teacher might have done it. No_ student_ could have done it." She huffed, and Siri bowed her head down, trying to hide the grin spreading over her face. Fudge nodded.

"Ms. Edgecomb, you did the right thing. Tell us.." He trailed off, but Marietta shook her head. Umbridge sighed before speaking up, her eyes glinting.

"It doesn't matter, she told me before the spots appeared. I also have testimony. We heard that day that Potter was setting up an illegal society. To learn spells and curses the Ministry feel are not school-appropriate. Expected from Ms. Black, I must say." She said, and Siri raised her head up, smiling wickedly.

"If I may, you are wrong there, Dolores." Dumbledore smiled, and Umbridge raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Cornelius, I do not deny, no, and I'm sure, neither does Harry and Siri, that they were in the Hogs Head the day of question, or that they were trying to recruit students to their own Defense Against the Dark Arts group. I am simply at that time, you are wrong to suggest it was illegal." Dumbledore smiled pleasantly.

"What!" Fudge asked.

"If my memory serves me right, and I admit it doesn't always, that Umbridge's decree against organizations in school did not happen until the day _after_. So during the time it happened it would have been perfectly legal." Dumbledore smiled, and Siri nodded in agreement, sticking her tongue out at Percy Weasley, who scowled at her.

"That's very fine, Dumbledore! But this is five months later. If the first meeting is legal, all those that followed are certainly not." Fudge smiled to match Dumbledore's but Dumbledore nodded.

"I agree. But what proof do you have that such meetings continued?" Dumbledore asked, and Umbridge stood up.

"We have witness of meetings that took place twice a week afterwards since then!" She cried, and Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

"I am unaware that Marietta has said anything of this nature." He said, and Umbridge turned to Marietta.

"All you have to do is shake your head dear. Did these meetings take place afterwards?" She asked, and after a moment Marietta shook her head slowly, whispering a small "_No_."

Umbridge's eyes could spit fire.

"Why are you shaking your head?"

"Well, normally that means 'no'." McGonagall said, and Umbridge put her hands on Marietta's shoulders, shaking her.

"There was a meeting tonight! Potter and Black were their leaders! They organized it! What are you shaking you heard, you stupid girl?" Umbridge asked, and Dumbledore stood up, actually looking angry.

"Dolores, that is quite enough! You will unhand my student." He said, and Umbridge let her go, walking calmly towards the headmaster.

"Fine. We still have proof. Marietta here, before she decided to go mute, came to me earlier and told me about a magic room of requirement that Black and Potter have been holding these meetings in. And alas, we needed and the room provided." Umbridge smiled sickly, pulling out a familiar sheet of paper. I felt sick.

"Dumbledore's Army! Merlin's beard!" Fudge cried, and Umbridge nodded.

"You will find Potter and Black's name at the very tip, along with the rest who joined." She said, smiling at us. Siri glared back at her, snarling. Umbridge flinched under her gaze, turning to the Headmaster who closed his eyes and sighed.

"See what they've done?" Fudge asked, and Umbridge turned to us.

"No escaping us this time, Black, Potter! I'm going to enjoy expelling you."

"Well, it seems the game is up. Would you like a written confession from me, Cornelius?" Dumbledore asked, and Fudge blinked.

"What?"

"This piece of parchment reads, "_Dumbledore'_s Army". No where do I see, "_Potter's_ Army", or "_Black's_ Army."

Fudge's was almost stunned.

"You did this... You recruited students for you own army?" He asked, and Dumbledore nodded.

"I did indeed." He said, and I felt my mouth fall open, along with McGonagall's . Siri mean while was sitting calmly, sharing a quite conversation with Dumbledore through there eyes. Finally she nodded.

"You've been plotting against me!" Fudge cried, having missed Dumbledore's and Siri's whole exchange.

"Right under your nose, too." He smiled, turning to Umbridge. "Tonight was the first meeting. Pity. I'd have liked to see who shown."

"Weasley, you're getting all this down?" He asked, and Percy nodded.

"Yes sir!"

"I want it sent to the papers. Oh, Dumbledore, how long I have waited for this." Fudge was positively beaming, and I watched nervously at Siri's clenched fists.

"No!" I cried, and Dumbledore looked at me calmly.

"Harry, quiet please."

"Yes, shut up, Potter!" Fudge said, turning to Dumbledore. "I'd always knew I'd see you thrown into Azkaban. I was expecting to expel Harry Potter and Siri Black tonight, but this is_ so_ much better." He said with relish.

"I imagine so." Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"You will be taken to the Ministry where you'll be formally charged and then sent to Azkaban to await sentencing. Arrest him!" Fudge cried, but Dumbledore stood up, still smiling.

"Actually, no."

"What!" Fudge asked, and Dumbledore nodded.

"Well, you seem to be under some illusion that I'm going to let you take me away. What in heavens makes you believe that I would allow you to take me to Azkaban?" Dumbledore asked,and Fudge sneered.

"So you expect to take me, Dolores, and three aurors, do you Dumbledore?" He asked, and Dumbledore laughed heartily, outraging Fudge even more.

"Merlins beard, no. Not unless your foolish enough to attempt to take me by force." He said, and the two aurors looked at each other nervously, while Kingsley nodded.

"What are you waiting for, Dawlish, Joseph? Take him!" Fudge cried, but Dawlish and Joseph lowered their wands.

"What are you doing!" Fudge cried, and Dawlish turned to him.

"If You-know-who was afraid of him, I see no reason why I shouldn't be." Dawlish said, and Fudge turned red, taking out his own wand and pointing it at Dumbledore, but Dumbledore kept smiling pleasantly.

"I am the Minister of Magic!" Fudge cried. "I am the one in power!"

"An error that I will see corrected very soon." Dumbledore said quietly before there was a flash of light, and the room lit up, blinding us for a moment. When it died down, everyone except McGonagle, Siri and I had been frozen in time. McGonagall looked between the frozen Fudge and back to Dumbledore, running up to the latter.

"Albus, what do we do?" She asked, and Dumbledore sighed, nodding.

"You, Minerva, must remain here. I will not leave my students defenseless against Umbridge. Do apologize to Kingsley for me, I had to hex him as well." He sighed, and I scratched my head.

"Professor, I'm sorry-" I started, but Dumbledore cut me off.

"Harry, Siri, you must do everything Professor Snape tells you. Remember to close your mind. You will understand soon." He said, despite Siri's protests. Suddenly Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, appeared, flying down into Dumbledore's shoulder. Flames burst, and the two disappeared. A second later everyone came to.

"Where is he! _Where is he?_" Fudge cried, searching the room desperately.

"He disappeared!" Umbridge cried, looking sick. Fudge turned even redder.

"You can't. Not in this castle. Search the grounds, quickly! Come!" Fudge barked, and everyone followed him out the door while McGonagle, Siri and I stayed quiet, until Siri spoke up.

"Anybody hungry?"


	9. Fireworks and Memories

**_Hey guys!_**

**_Thanks for alll the reviews, glad you enjoy it (: KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING! I love them veeeeeeerrrry much. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter._**

**_Luv ya,_**

**_-Leyla_**

**Chapter 9**

_Memories and Fireworks_

Siri, Hermione, Ron and I sat in the Great Hall, eating. It had been announced earlier that Dolores Umbridge would become the new headmistress of Hogwarts, and almost everyone was upset about it.

"I can't believe that frog is our headmaster now." Siri grumbled, stabbing a piece of chicken violently. I nodded.

"I really didn't think things could get worse.." I mused, jumping when Fred and George sat across from us, beaming. Siri grinned, raising an eyebrow.

"Cheer up, little people." Fred said, grinning, George nodded.

"You look as if Dumbledore's not coming back."

"What are you to so happy about, and how can I help?" Siri asked, and Fred grinned.

"Well, since the old hag has decided to take quidditch and our dear headmaster away from us, we decided to declare war on her." Fred shrugged, and Siri's grin widened.

"What?" Ron asked, blinking. Hermione sighed.

"No, you mustn't! Things are bad enough as it is!"

"Don't worry about us, we don't care about being expelled anymore." George chirped, and I had to hide a smile of Hermione's horrified face, while Siri was looking like Christmas had come early.

"We'd leave right now if we weren't determined to begin phase one of "Operation Dumbledore strikes"." Fred said.

"But you can't drop out of school! What'll you do afterwords?" Hermione asked, looking skeptical.

"Again, little people, already taken care of. We already have a shop in Diagon Alley with out names on it. Paid for and everything. We just need to do our final test on some of our more brilliant ideas." George shrugged, and Fred nodded in agreement.

"Which brings us right back to "Operation Burn Umbridge at the Stake"." Fred said, but George shook his head.

"Operation Dumbledore strikes back", you mean."

"Ya, that." Fred smiled. Hermione's jaw was hanging open, until Siri bent over and shut it, causing Hermione to come out of her trance.

"How did you get the galleons to buy a shop all to yourselves?" She cried, and George grinned.

"That is for us to know, and you to feebly guess at. And so, dear friend, we go to war. Tell the story as it happens, and let history be the judge." George said as he and Fred sat up, walking out the door. Siri and I were trying to hide our smiles as Hermione started trying to guess how they got the money. In truth, Siri and I had handed them our Tri-wizard Tournament winnings for the store.

"Good luck." Hermione sighed, turning back to her book.

_ooooooooooo_

"Certainly an improvement Black." Snape mused, avoiding Siri's burning eyes. We were stuck in another Occlumency lesson, and Siri was not enjoying it at all. Though neither was I.

"Let's try with you, Potter. L-" Snape started, interrupted as Draco Malfoy entered the room, his eyes widening in surprise when he saw us.

"It's alright, Draco. Potter and Black are here for Remedial Potions." Snape said quickly, and Draco nodded.

"Right. Professor, the headmistress needs your help. The entire third floor has just exploded with fireworks that won't die." Malfoy said, and I could seen Siri grinning, and I tried to hide a smile. Snape walked swiftly to the door.

"Potter, Black, we'll resume this lesson tomorrow!" Snape called, leaving the room and leaving us with Draco.

_"Remedial Potions_?" Draco mouthed, but he flinched when Siri glared at him and started following Snape out the door. Siri turned to me, grimacing.

"If I ever meet that scrawny git in a dark alley way, he's toast."

I let out a small laugh, when my eyes caught on to something silvery.

"What's this?" I asked, walking over to the bowl. Siri shrugged, stepping next to me.

"I wouldn't touch it- knowing Snape it could probably kill you." Siri suggested, but I shook my head.

"No, it looks familiar. If only I could-" I started, cut off when there was a blinding flash of white light, and I was sucked into the vase. I grabbed Siri's arm to try and stay up, but I only ended up pulling her in with me. A few seconds later, everything came to. Turning around, I realized I was in the great hall. The four house tables were replaced by at least a hundred desks, each one a student sitting at them with a roll of parchment and a quill.

"Blimey, Harry. Give me a warning next time, will you?" Siri hissed, popping up next to me and brushing herself off. Looking down, I saw a fifteen year old boy sitting down, quickly writing on the parchment, his face practically resting on the paper.

"Snivellus?" Siri asked, and I nodded. Snape payed no attention, and with a jolt I realized he couldn't hear us. From the left I heard a slight hissing sound. Turning around, I saw another fifteen year old, with deep grey eyes to match his daughter's trying to get someone's attention.

"Sirius?" I gaped, and Siri jumped.

"Bloody hell!" She blurted, staring at her fifteen year old dad with alarm and fascination. Sirius was looking over to the right, towards another boy with messy jet black hair. He had glasses, and except for the eyes, he looked just like-

"James." Siri was grinning, turning to me.

"Harry! That's your bloody dad! Damn, he was hot. Nothing on my dad, though, eh?" She joked, and I glared at her before turning back to my dad. I smiled slightly, jumping when Professor Flitwick spoke from the end of the room.

"That's time! Accio!" He called, and the papers flew off everyone's desk and into his hands. James sat up, jumping over the a desk and coming to stand beside Sirius. They talked for a moment when two other students appeared, one with sandy-brown hair and tall, while the other boy had water eyes and was rather..er, vertically challenged.

"It's Moony! And _the rat!_" Siri cried,the last part coming out as a deadly hiss as Remus and Peter walked up to James and Sirius.

"I loved question ten." Sirius grinned, and Remus nodded.

"Five signs that identify a werewolf. That was a tough one." He joked, and Sirius barked a laugh, grinning.

"Well, one: He's sitting besides me. Two: He's wearing my pair of borrowed socks, I want those back, by the way. Three: He has the strangest fascination for chocolate. Four: His name is Remus L-" Sirius started, but James cut him off.

"Will you shut up? Tell that to the whole school, why don't you?" James hissed, looking down at Peter when he let out a heavy sigh.

"I only got two signs." Peter said seriously, and Siri gaped.

"You're joking." She and Sirius said at the same time, causing Siri to jump.

"Weird." I said, and she nodded, eyeing her father warilly.

"You moron! You only hang out with a werewolf once every month! Yeesh!" Sirius cried as they left the room, walking side-by-side. Siri and I followed them out. Sirius was strutting around, and I realized that he and Siri had the same pace. Remus had his hands in his pockets, while James loped easily next to Sirius, grinning. Peter followed behind them clumsily, causing Siri to snort, her eyes turning cold whenever she looked at him.

Suddenly James pulled out a seeker's snitch, casually letting it go and catching it again, much to Peter's excitement. Sitting down, Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Prongs, put that away before you make Wormtail wet himself." Sirius snorted, and James sighed, but did put the snitch away.

"Is there a full moon tonight?" James asked, and Remus opened a book up, shaking his head.

"Not for another two weeks, Prongs." Remus said, and James sighed when Sirius grinned.

"But I got something better. Look." Sirius pointed at Snape who was sitting by the edge of the lake, reading. James grinned.

"Snivellus. You thinking what I'm thinking?" James asked, turning to Sirius. Sirius nodded, as he and James sat up. Lupin sighed, shaking his head but did nothing. Siri's eyes were narrowed.

"Alright, Sevvykins! You know what time it is!" James called, and Snape's head shot up, his eyes widening. He reached for his wand, but James was faster.

"Expelliarmus!" James cried, and Snape's wand flew out of his hand. Snape started to make a break for it, but Sirius shook his head, raising his wand.

"Impedimenta." He said, and Snape fell forward. Snape turned back to James and Sirius, snarling.

"I swear, I'll-" He started, cut off by James.

"What did I teach you about swearing? Scourgify!" He said, and a giant soap bubble fell out of Snape's mouth. James and Sirius were both laughing when a girl's voice rang through the courtyard.

"You prats, leave him alone!" A girl called, walking over. Her red hair fell down her back, her green eyes narrowed.

"Mum." I gaped, and Siri nodded. James all the sudden backed off, nodding.

"Alright, we'll leave him alone." He said, and Lily nodded.

"You bully! What has he ever done to you?"

"Well, he kinda exists-" James started.

"That's a _completely_ legit reason." Siri backed up even though she could not be heard.

"Your pathetic!" Lily cried, and Sirius started laughing, earning him a glare from James. Snape got up, scowling.

"You're lucky Evans saved you this time, Snivellus." James said, and Snape frowned.

"I don't help from a filthy mudblood!" He retorted. Several things happened at once. Lily scowled, and James pulled his wand out. Siri gaped, her fists clenched, and Sirius snarled.

"_Fine_." Lily snarled.

"Oh that's it!" James cried, and a flash of light came out of his wand. Snape suddenly flew upside down, and Siri grinned slightly.

"So that's how I knew that spell, I must've learned it from one of them. I used that one on Snape third year." She said, and I nodded, remembering.

"Put him down, Potter!" Lily cried, exasperated. James frowned.

"But he called you a you-know-what!"

"I don't need a prat helping me! Put him down." She demanded, and James thought for a moment before nodding unhappily.

"Fine." He said, flicking his wand. Snape fell hard to the ground, and Lily nodded stiffly, walking away. James and Sirius watched her leave, Sirius's arm slung over James's shoulders.

"So what do you think the chances of her going out with me are now?" James asked, and Sirius nodded.

"Oh, it's a sure thing." He said seriously before starting to laugh. I felt my mouth open in shock when a hand landed on my shoulder. I looked up to see a fully grown Professor Snape.

"Oh bollocks." Siri mumbled.

"Having fun?" Snape asked, and before I could say anything the room went white again, until we were back in Snape's office. Snape grabbed our robes, forcing us out of his office.

"You will repeat this to no one, Black! Potter!" He snarled, and Siri nodded, her eyes narrowed.

"No, of course not sir-" I started, but Snape shoved us out the door.

"Get out! Don't come back again!" He yelled, slamming the door shut. Siri turned to me, brushing herself off.

"I think he got grease on my robes." She mused, and I rolled my eyes as we walked down the hall.

_ooooooooooo_

Siri, Ron, Hermione and I sat at a table in the library, studying. Well, three of us were. Siri was half-asleep, the other half causing random books to fly off shelves and attack people.

"But why can't you have lessons any more?" Hermione asked, and I shrugged.

"I told you. Snape said I didn't need them anymore. Says I got the basics down."

"So you've stopped with these dreams? Both of you?" She asked, and Siri and I nodded, both of us watching amusedly as Siri made a book beat a Ravenclaw seventh year over the head.

"Well, I don't think he should stop. I mean, we're talking about V-Voldemort here. I think basic might not be e-" She started, but Siri waved her off.

"Just drop it, ok? We're fine." Siri sighed, sitting up. Ron shook his head, looking down at the book.

"I can't do this. I'm never going to be able to pass my O.W.L's. Not as this rate. I should just go with George and Fred."

"No!" Hermione cried, rolling her eyes. "I won't have you ruining your life too."

Siri nodded, looking out the window, the sun peaking through the clouds.

"I wish I had practice today." She sighed. Siri had taken up a beater position on the Quidditch team after Fred and George had gotten kicked off. I shrugged, scratching at the parchment with my quill. Apparently something showed, because Hermione sighed, looking at me.

"Okay Harry, what's wrong? You're gonna do fine of these tests." She said, but I shook my head.

"It's not that, it's just, I really need to talk to Sirius." I said, and Siri nodded, frowning.

"That's been on my mind, too."

"About what?" Hermione asked, and I looked up, shrugging.

"Just somethin' about my dad."

"Well, you'll just have to wait. You can't send an owl anymore without Umbridge knowing who you're sending to." Hermione sighed, and Siri grumbled in agreement.

"What about the floo network?" Ron suggested, but Siri snorted as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Please, Ron, don't you think she'd thought of that? Every fireplace in the castle is being tapped. Except hers, of course." She sighed, and Siri and I exchanged looks, when Hermione grabbed my face, pointing it back down at my book.

"You. Study. Now." She smiled, and I nodded, the new information swarming through my head.

_ooooooooooo_

The next day it was like walking back into Snape's memory. The Great Hall's tables had been removed, replaced with desks. Taking a seat, I sat next to Siri, who had her feet on the desk and looking as comfortable as ever. Professor McGonagle stood at the head of the room.

"Over the next four days you will be tested in every magic field you've been studying in. I'd remind you again, that these tests will reflect on your future profession. Take them seriously. Cheating will be punished most severely." She gave everyone pointed looks at that before continuing. "There is no reason not to do your best I've come to expect of you. Feet off the table, Ms. Black, thank you. Examiners from outside the school will be doing your practical test. Good luck to you all." She finished, and I looked down at my paper.

Looking down, I smiled at question ten. '_Give five signs that identify a werewolf.'_ I looked over at Siri, who was smiling slightly, here grey eyes shining, her hair falling into her face as she picked up her quill.

_ooooooooooo_

My back pressed against the hallway walls, I grinned as Umbridge ran past me, a giant fiery dragon following closely, it's jaws snapping. Siri was on my left nodding in approval.

"Coast is clear. Come on." She called, and we sneaked up the stairs and into Umbridge's office.

"Alohamora." I whispered, the door's hatch flipped up, letting us enter. Siri grimaced as the pink walls came into view, and what wasn't pink there was usually a cat. Closing the doors, Siri grimaced.

"Alright, let's get this over with before I puke." She grumbled, grabbing a handful of floo power.

"Ready?" I asked, taking another handful. Siri nodded.

"Grimmauld Place." We said at the same time, leaning halfway into the fire place. I felt a small jolt, when Remus and Sirius came into view, talking on the couch. They had failed to notice us. Yet.

"_IIIIIIITTTTT'S SIRI!_" Siri cried, laughing as they both jumped.

"Harry! Siri!" Lupin gaped, startled. Sirius turned to us.

"What's wrong? What happened, are you alright?" He asked, and we both nodded.

"We're fine, dad." Siri assured him, and Sirius nodded.

"What is it?"

"Can we chat about my dad?" I asked, and Remus and Sirius exchanged looks before nodding.

"Of course Harry. What's up?" Sirius asked, and he and Remus kneeled by the fireplace as I told them about Snape's memory. To my surprise, they both smiled affectionately.

"Oh, Harry. Don't judge your father from one of Snape's memories. He was only fifteen-" Sirius started, but I cut him off.

"I'm fifteen!"

"Harry, James and Sni- Snape hated each other from the moment they met. James was everything Snape wanted to be. And Snape was just this little oddball who hid out in the dungeons." Sirius said, and Siri snorted.

"_Was_? Dear father, I think you mean _is_."

I ignored her, turning back to Sirius.

"But he just attacked him for no reason. Because you said you were bored." I added slightly sheepishly.

"Harry, your dad was no saint. But Snape attacked your dad just as much. Your dad was just a better wizard. Hey, did he have that snitch with him?" Lupin asked suddenly, and Siri nodded. Sirius laughed along with Lupin, before turning to us.

"I forgot he used to do that. Harry, your dad was good man. And one of my best friends. But everyone is an idiot at fifteen. He grew out of it." Sirius comforted.

"But my mum hated him too!"

"No, she didn't. James always acted a fool in front of Lily. Your mum and dad didn't get together until their last year at school, much like you parents, Siri. But like I said, James grew up." Lupin shrugged, and Siri beamed at the mention of her parents.

"And he stopped hexing people for the fun of it?" I drilled. Sirius nodded.

"Oh yeah, he grew out of that."

"Even Snape?" I added.

"Well, Snape was a, er, special case."

"I just never thought I'd feel sorry for Snape." I grimaced, and Siri snorted.

"Little bugger had it coming to him."

"Speaking of which, how'd Snape react when he caught you?" Remus asked.

"He told me he'd never teach us Occlumency again. Like that was a big dissapp-" Siri started, cut off by Sirius.

"HE WHAT?"

"It's ok, we don't care-" I tried to put in, but Sirius cut me off, too.

"I'm gonna kill that snot nosed-"

"It's ok!" I cried, looking at the both of them. "I didn't like it anyway!"

"Harry, you go back to Snape and tell him to continue your lessons! There's nothing more important then those lessons right now!" Lupin said, and Siri rolled her eyes.

"We can't do that, he'll kill us-"

"You have too." Lupin said sternly, and Siri sighed.

"We'll try." I muttered, when I heard a set of footsteps. "Was that on your side?"

"No! That's our side!" Siri cried, and I nodded.

"Go, Harry, now! I love you both, and don't get caught!" Sirius hissed as we disappeared into the green flames. Pulling our heads out of the fireplace, I ducked behind the desk as Siri jumped under it. The door opened, and Argus Filch entered the room.

"Approval for whipping. My day has come at last!" Filch cried, grabbing a piece of parchment before turning around and shuffling downstairs. Sighing in relief, Siri and I got up.

"Come on." I muttered, and we ran down the staircase, following Filch the whole way to the second floor, were at least two dozen students were gather, making half a circle around Fred and George who were smiling up at Umbridge who stood on the staircase above them.

"So! You think it's funny to turn the _school corridor_ into a _swamp_, do you? Create _wild_ _fireworks_ storming the _school_, do you?" She huffed, and George grinned.

"Well, yeah."

"Well, you two are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school!"

"You know what? I don't think we are." Fred mused, and George nodded.

"I believe it's time to test our talents in the real world."

"Accio brooms!" They both called, and Umbridge's face started to turn red.

"What do you two think you are doing?"

"We're making a daring escape, if you don't mind. Watch out now!" George called as his broom fell into his hands, Fred's flew into his, and I watched happily as the firebolt came to my own.

"Time for our greatest invention, made especially for this occasion with a little help from an anonymous founder." Fred winked at Siri before holding out what looked like an egg. Throwing it into the air, it turned into fireworks shaped like a multicolored, laughing dog.

Umbridge gaped, shocked as the school laughed. Umbridge pulled out her wand and fired at the dog, but it only barked and turned into two dogs that started running around the school, knocking over portraits and terrorizing people.

Umbridge staggered after them, her face having gone from red to pale. George turned to the crowd.

"All those looking to purchase portable swamps and other fine joke items look no further than number ninety-three Diagon Alley, Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes." George called, and the two brothers mounted their brooms, flying into the air. Before leaving, Fred turned to Peeves the Poltergeist.

"Peeves, give the toad hell." Fred said, and to everyone's amazement, Peeves stood up, saluting the twins as they flew off into the sky, applause ringing through the hallway. I held my firebolt tightly, turning around to see McGonagle smiling slightly and clapping.


	10. Visions

**_Hey guys! Here's chapter ten! Hope you enjoy it, and PLEASE don't put it on Favorite story/story alert without reviewing! Your reviews are appreciated! Also, I would like to thank TwiWitch12, whom helped edited a photo that is now of the one and only Siri Jayla Jamie Rema Black! If you look at my profile it should be my profile picture, but it might have not shown up just yet._**

**_Luv ya,_**

**_-Leyla_**

**Chapter 10**

_Attacks and Visions_

"Ten minutes, I suggest you hurry if you're not past Saturn yet." Professor Marchbanks suggested as we stood on the astronomy tower, the moon brightly shining down at us. Siri sighed, looking through her telescope and easily marking the stars.

"How are you doing this?" I asked, and Siri shrugged.

"Stars and constellations are a big part on the Black family. Especially name wise." Siri shrugged, when a bolt of light caught my eye down on the grounds.

I watched as Umbridge and a group of wizards started marching towards Hagrid's cabin, causing Fang to started barking madly. My eyes widened as Hagrid walked outside, and a shot of red light came towards him, almost hitting his head.

The wizards started to surround Hagrid, hitting him with spells. I felt my mouth fall open.

"Siri! Look!" I hissed, and Siri growled.

"No!" She cried, and the whole class turned to look down at the grounds. Hermione covers her mouth in shock. Jets of red and blue light keep flying at Hagrid, but they keep bouncing off of him. Fang growled, charging at an attacker. A flash of light came from Umbridge's wand, and Fang fell to the ground.

"Fang!" Ron yelled, and I winced as another blast hit Hagrid. He roared, picking up a wizard and throwing him towards his companion, who crumpled.

Umbridge pointed her wand at Hagrid and yelled something, causing a red light to shoot out of her wand and wrap around Hagrid. He screamed, and I jumped, heading for the door with Siri by my side.

I was almost there when Hermione grabbed me.

"Let me go! I've gotta help him!" I cried, but Hermione shook her head.

"Harry, Siri, no! They'll get you too!"

"I don't care!" I yelled, breaking free of her grip and rushing out the door with Siri. We ran through the halls, turning a corner only to run into Professor McGonagle.

"Potter, Black! What are doing out here at night?"

"Professor, Umbridge is attacking Hagrid!"

"What!" McGonagle yelped. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, she and five other wizards!" Siri inputted, and McGonagle shook her head, and we started running towards the court yard. When we got there, McGonagle gasped, her hand falling over her mouth.

"You wait here, both of you!" She said, marching towards the scene. Siri pulled me into the shadows as we watched.

"Leave him alone! On what grounds are you attacking-" She started to tell them off, when four red spells shot at her. McGonagall's face glowed from the light before she fell to the ground.

"WHAT! YOU FILTHY SON OF A-" Siri started cussing them out, though her words were soon cut off by Hagrid.

"COWARDS!" He roared, charging. He punched one wizard, who promptly flew into the others, knocking them out so only Umbridge was left. She squeaked, turning around and running away. Slowly, Hagrid walked up to Fang and slung him over his shoulder. Siri and I ran up to Hagrid.

"Hagrid!" I cried, and Hagrid turned to me, the anger coming out of his face.

"Harry, what are ye doing down 'ere? You have to git outta 'ere, 'fore she comes back with more." Hagrid warned, but I shook my head.

"No! I'm coming with you!"

"No, you're stayin' 'ere, that's what you are!"

"Hagrid, we won't let her take you too!" Siri cried, her voice breaking. Hagrid sighed, leaning down towards us.

"Now listen to me, the both a ya. You have to be strong now. You comin' with me isn't gonna 'elp. You to take care of them, yeh here me?" Hagrid asked, and Siri looked down, nodding. I nodded also.

"It's gonna be ok." Hagrid said, pulling both of us into a tight hug before letting us go and standing up. With a final wave, he disappeared into the forest.

Siri sniffed, wiping her face off, her eyes becoming hard and deadly.

"Come on, Potter." She said, putting her hands in her pockets as we slowly walked back up to Hogwarts, Siri making sure to walk on every wizard or witch that attacked Hagrid.

_ooooooooooo_

"I can't believe that foul, evil woman!" Hermione said, wiping her tears off. Siri was looking out the window, her eyes sad.

"But Hagrid did well, didn't he? Those spells just bounced off him." Ron said, and Hermione nodded.

"It's because he's part giant. It's almost impossible to stun a giant."

"He'll be ok, then. He'll go to Dumbledore, won't her?" Ron asked.

"Most likely. She's taken away everyone. We don't even have McGonagle anymore." Siri sighed, crossing her arms over her legs.

"But why did she do this now? The years almost over." I mused, and Hermione shrugged, standing up.

"Umbridge hates part-humans. She's not even looking for an excuse now to take away those that stand in her way. I hope McGonagall is alright.." Hermione sighed, and I nodded. I closed my eyes, leaning against the window when images started to flash into my mind.

"Crucio!" Voldemort yelled, and I flinched. Sirius was on the ground, trembling as he looked up at Voldemort.

"You'll have to kill me." Sirius spat, and Voldemort nodded.

"In due time, Black. First you'll give me what I came for.." He trailed off, before torturing Sirius again. I heard a loud shriek, and my eyes snapped open. Siri was standing up, her eyes wide and alarmed, fumbling for her wand.

"Dad!" She cried, stumbling. I felt myself trembling, and I stood up, helping Siri up.

"Voldemort's got Sirius!" I cried, and Hermione's eyes widened.

"Where?"

"How do ya know?" Ron added.

"I saw it! Just now! He's in the department of Mysteries!" I cried, and Siri nodded, paling.

"He's gonna kill him. He's trying to get dad to get something for him. He's gonna kill him." Siri hissed rapidly, her eyes focusing and un-focusing.

"How are we going to get there?" I mused, and Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Get there?"

"To rescue Sirius!"

"Harry, think about what you and Siri are saying! How would Voldemort get inside the Ministry of Magic in the first place? With Sirius, even! They're the two most wanted wizards in the world!" Hermione cried.

"I don't know! The questions how are we going to get there!" Siri yelled, snapping out of her trance, her eyes fierce and determined.

"You dreamed it!" Hermione cried, but Siri and I both shook our heads.

"They're not dreams! How do you explain Ron's dad? Or that Siri and I are seeing the exact same thing!"

"But it's just so unlikely! Why would Voldemort need Sirius?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know! Maybe that's why Dumbledore wanted to keep Sirius locked up! Maybe if they told us we'd know!"

"Hermione... Siri and Harry got a point." Ron mused, and Hermione sighed, exasperated.

"Harry, Siri, look.. it's just-" She started, when Neville and Ginny walked downstairs.

"Why's everyone yelling?" Ginny asked.

"Harry and Siri saw a vision of you-know-who hurting Sirius." Ron told her, and Ginny's eyes widened while Neville blinked, taken aback.

"What!"

"We're waisting time! These aren't just dreams. I've been seeing this room for months now, it's what the Occlumency lessons were for! I don't care what you say, I'm going for my father!" Siri growled, and Hermione flinched under her gaze.

"Ok, ok, Siri. We'll go with you, but let's at least prove Sirius is in trouble."

"How! Everyone in the Orders gone!" I cried.

"I'm begging you, let's just check before we go charging into London wands blazing!" Hermione cried.

"Umbridge!" Siri and I chorused, and Ron blinked.

"What?"

"Her office, it has the only working fireplace left in Hogwarts!" I said, and Ron grimaced.

"Yeah, but it has the inconvenience of being in Umbridge's office."

"We can help!" Ginny cried, and Neville nodded in agreement.

"Let's go." Siri said, and we rushed out the door.

A few minutes later, with a nicely done distracting made by Ginny and Neville, Siri and I grabbed some floo powder, kneeling down by the fireplace.

"Grimmauld Place!" We both yelled, and after a sickening twist our heads arrive in Grimmauld Place. Kreacher the house else stopped in front of the fireplace, looking at us.

"Kreacher, where is Sirius?" I asked.

"Master has gone out, Harry Potter." Kreacher croaked, and Siri growled.

"Where is Sirius, Kreacher?" She demanded, and Kreacher sighed.

"Master does not tell poor Kreacher where he goes."

"But you know, don't you?" Siri growled, and Kreacher smiled sadistically.

"Master will not return, Siri Black. Kreacher need not answer to you anyways." He said, and I gaped in horror as a flaming hand grabbed the back of my shirt, pulling me backwards.

"I've got you now!" Umbridge cried, her hands wrapping around my throat, while Malfoy smirked, his arms restraining Siri.

"Got you now, Black." He hissed, and Siri growled, trying to stomp on his foot. I looked over and saw Crabbe had Ron in a headlock, and Pansy Parkinson's hand was over Hermione's mouth. A second later Blaise Zabini walked in, Neville and Ginny with him.

"Got em, headmistress." Blaise said lazily. Umbridge nodded.

"Excellent. Who were you contacting?" Umbridge demanded, her gaze turned towards me.

"No one!"

"Liar! It was someone important! Was it Albus Dumbledore? That freak half-breed Hagrid? Maybe Minerva McGonagall, though I hear she's still in critical condition. Who!" Umbridge demanded, but before I could speak, Siri did for me.

"Your mother!" She cried, but before she could say anything else, Draco put his hand over her mouth. Umbridge frowned.

"Fine, Black, Potter. I gave you your chance. Blaise, fetch Snape and tell him to bring his strongest truth potion." She said, and Blaise nodded, leaving the room.

"I'll have you both in Azkaban by tomorrow night, Potter. You and all your then Dumbledore. We'll get him yet."

"OW!" Draco cried, clutching his hand and releasing Siri, who glared at him while he rubbed the hand she bit.

"You'll never find Dumbledore." Siri said calmly, her eyes glowing as she looked at Umbridge. Umbridge smiled sickly.

"Think so, eh?" She asked, picking Siri and my wands off the floor. "And I suppose powerful gits like you will stop us."

Umbridge through me to the floor, causing me to collide with Siri. We landed side by side, both glaring up at Umbridge. Sneaking a glance at Siri, I realized her eyes had gone crimson.

"You couldn't come close to us on our worst day!" Siri spat, and Umbridge smacked her just as Professor Snape walked in, looking quite taken aback at the scene before him.

"Severus, I need another bottle of Veritaserum. Potter and Black were using my fire, communicating with persons unknown." Umbridge asked, glaring at Siri and I.

"Really? Doesn't surprise me. Potter and Black have never had inclination for the rules. Alas though, you took my last bottle last time." Snape drawled. Umbridge looked panicked.

"You can make more, can't you!

"Of course. I takes a full moon cycle to mature,so it'd be ready in about a month."

"A month!" Umbridge squeaked.

"Unless you wish to poison them, and I would have the greatest sympathy with you if you did, I cannot help you." Snape said calmly, and Umbridge's eyes flashed.

"You're on probation, Snape! You're being deliberately unhelpful!"

Snape calmly stared at her before turning to leave, when an idea came to me.

"He's got Padfoot! He knows where it's hidden! Padfoot's in serious trouble! He's going to use Padfoot!" I cried, and Snape turned around, everyone staring at me. Snape's eyes widened and his face turned inscrutable.

"What's a Padfoot? Hidden? What's he talking about, Severus?"

"I have no idea. Potter, when I want nonsense shouted at me, I'll start a long conversation with Hagrid." He said, before turning to Crabbe. "Crabbe, loosen your grip, if Weasley dies it'll be a lot of paperwork."

Crabbe dropped Ron who started coughing, rubbing his throat. Snape left the room, and there was a split second before Umbridge pulled her wand out, pointing it at Siri and I.

"I'm left with no choice, then. The Cruciatus Curse ought to make you talk." She sighed, and Hermione gasped.

"No! It's illegal!"

"No one needs to know, do they?" Umbridge asked quietly, and Siri growled, tensing when all the sudden she relaxed.

"Okay! I'll tell you!" She cried, and everyone gaped at her.

"Siri, don't! Hermione cried, but Siri shook her head.

"Quiet, girl! Well, well, well, Ms. Trouble-maker-Black. Good girl." Umbridge smiled sickly, and Siri looked down.

"We were contacting Dumbledore." She said, and I blinked. Huh?

"I knew it! Why?"

"To tell him it's ready!" Siri sobbed.

"What is? What is it?" Umbridge demanded.

"The weapon!" Siri said, a few tears pouring down her face. Now I was really confused, but Hermione seemed to have caught on.

"A weapon. I should've known. What kind what does it do?" She asked, and Hermione spoke up.

"We don't know, we don't understand it. We just did what we were told."

"Take us." Umbridge demanded, but Siri shook her head.

"I'm not in charge of it, I don't know where it is." Siri sobbed when Hermione spoke up

"I know, but I'm not taking them. What if they learn how to use it? Then the word will spread throughout the school."

"Fine." Umbridge grumbled, but Malfoy spoke up.

"Professor, I think you should take one of us, just in case-"

"Hold your tongue! I'm a qualified Ministry official. I can handle them. Besides, do you really think Hermione Granger and Harry Potter are a match for me?" She asked, and Draco looked like he was about to speak for a moment before thinking better of it.

"Alright. Let's go." Umbridge said, and Hermione and I left the office, Umbridge walking on our heels.

_ooooooooooo_

"That was brilliant, Hermione!" I yelled as we raced out of the forest. Umbridge had just been taken away by a herd of centaurs.

"I know." Hermione grinned as we ran up the hill.

"We still have to make it to London, though." I added, and Hermione sighed.

"Why do I have to come up with everything. We still have to take care of Malfoy and-" She started, cut off when Neville, Ginny, Ron and Luna came into view, lead by Siri who was grinning madly.

"How did you-" I started, but Ron cut me off.

"Luna came in, and Malfoy never knew what hit him!"

"Brilliant. A+ for you Luna." I said, and the girl smiled dreamily.

"Great Luna, but how do we get to London?" Hermione mused, and Luna nodded.

"I've thought of that too. Come along." She said, leading us to a paddock. She whistled softly, when a black horse appeared. They were black, and their head had a dragonish feel to them. They also had large black wings.

"Thestrals." Siri breathed, gazing at them. Luna nodded.

"Where are they?" Ron asked, looking around blindly.

"Right in front of us.." I said warily, and Luna nodded.

"You can only see them if you've seen some kind of horrible death. They have the best sense of direction of any magical creature, and are faster then dragons in flight."

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" Ron asked, and Siri laughed, her eyes shining as she stepped onto the thestral.

Taking off, we flew into the sky. Luna was riding side saddle in the front, while Ron and Hermione shared a horse, both of them not looking down. Neville and Ginny were next to Siri and I, the horses breathing heavily.

"We're almost there- woa!" Siri cried as the thestral descended, landing right in front of the street. Siri slid off the horse gracefully, and Ron helped Hermione down.

"I don't like flying on things I can't see..." She said, opening her eyes for the first time. Looking around, we ran into the Ministry of Magic.


	11. Fighting

_**So, this is the second to last chapter! Hope you all enjoy, don't forget to REVIEW!**_

_**Luv ya,**_

_**-Leyla**_

**CHAPTER 11**

_Fighting_

I took a deep breath as the elevator's doors opened, and we all stepped out, Siri and I in the front. We walked down a long corridor, no lights to show us where we were going except for the faint light from our wands.

I turned my head to see a long hallway with a door at the end.

"That's it." I breathed, and Siri nodded.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked.

"I've seen it before in my dreams." I muttered, turning around the face everyone.

"Look, I don't know what's beyond this door. Voldemort could be waiting behind it. Maybe you should go back and get help, Siri and I will go alone."

"No bloody way. You've had to face him alone too many times already. We're coming with you." Ron protested, and the others nodded in agreement. I smiled, turning around and grabbing the door knob, pushing it open.

We entered a dark room, lit up only by glowing orbs the size of tennis balls that rested on the shelves. Siri and I exchanged looks before we started yelling.

"This is it. Sirius! Sirius Black!" I yelled, Siri biting her lip as she looked around the room.

"Dad! Come on, if you're there please show up! This isn't funny!" She cried, her voice breaking. Reaching over I squeezed her hand reassuringly, and Siri nodded.

"Come on." She whispered, hesitating for a moment before letting go of my hand, running around the room.

"Dad! SIRIUS ORION BLACK! _Dad_!" Siri yelled, running left as I broke right, while everyone else searched wherever.

"He should be near.. somewhere about.. he might be... no, maybe over.." I trailed off, running around the room. After a minute I ran into Hermione.

"Harry! I don't think he's here!"

"No! He has to be! I saw him. He was on the ground right here!"

"Harry... it was just _dream_." Hermione sounded positive. I shook my head. It couldn't be just a dream.

"No, I felt it! Siri did too! My scar hurt. It only hurts when Voldemort's ... He's_ got_ to be here!" I said, looking around frantically. I felt like I wanted to cry, when Siri's voice broke through the silence.

"What the bloody hell? Hey Potter, you might wanna come look at this." She called, and I walked over. She was standing in front of one of the shelves, staring up at a blue orb.

"Look at this.." She pointed up at a blue orb, the plate under it. It read "S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D. Dark Lord and (?) (?) Harry Potter and Siri Black."

I reached up slowly and grabbed it, mesmerized. Everyone stared at it, when a sarcastic voice came from the darkness.

"Very good, Potter. Now slowly _hand it over._"

Every spun around as black shapes stepped forward into the faint light. Fifteen death eaters surrounded us, all heavily cloaked, while Lucius Malfoy was out of sight. Siri tensed.

"Where's Sirius!" I yelled, and Lucius chuckled.

"The Dark Lord always knows. Give me the prophecy, Potter." He said, stepping forward.

"I want to know where Sirius is!" Siri demanded, and a woman stepped forward, her black hair cascading in ringlets down her back. She had heavily lidded her eyes, and her lips were pursed.

"Ah, baby Black wants her daddy!" She cooed, and Siri roared in outrage, glaring at the woman.

"_You_!" She cried, her voice breaking.

"Don't do anything until I say.." I whispered, but the woman heard me anyways.

"How cute, baby Potter's giving instructions to the other children."

"Oh, Potter and Black have a great weakness for heroics, Bellatrix." Lucius said, and the woman cackled. Lucius turned to me. "Now give me that prophecy in your hand and we'll allow you to leave."

I tightened my grip on the prophecy, my eyes narrowing.

"Give me Sirius!" I demanded.

"Foolish child! Learn the difference between dreams and reality. The Dark Lord knew you both were foolish enough to come charging here with your little gang of brats." Lucius snarled, and I closed my eyes, feeling stupid.

"He's not here." I realized with a jolt, opening my eyes again. Lucius nodded.

"Very good, Potter. But _you_ are. Now give me the prophecy. No one needs to die tonight, Potter. Just hand it over and you and your friends can walk away."

"Liar!" Siri bellowed, and Bellatrix's grin fell off her face.

"Enough of this! Accio Pr-" She started, but Siri cut her off.

"Protego!" Siri yelled, and Bellatrix was pushed back a few steps. She looked up furiously.

"So baby Black knows how to play! Lets try another game, B-"

"No, you fool! You could smash it!" Lucius cried, and Bellatrix frowned.

"We need more persuasion, then. Kill the little girl!" She cried, but I spoke quickly.

"You touch her and I smash it! I doubt Voldemort would be pleased."

"You dare speak the Dark Lord's name! Your unworthy half-blood lips-" Bellatrix hissed, but Siri cut her off, laughing.

"Watch what you say about you master, Bellatrix! Old Voldy's half-blood too. Never told you, did he? His father was a muggle. A common, old, muggle." Siri grinned at Bellatrix's outraged screech, aiming her wand at Siri.

"Stop! Wait till we have the prophecy." He said, putting his hand over Bellatrix's wand. Lucius turned to us.

"Fine Potter. But haven't you ever wondered how you got your scar? Every wonder why the Dark Lord wanted to kill you as a baby? The reason is in your hand!"

I looked down at the glowing blue orb while Siri spoke up.

"It's about us, isn't it? Harry, Voldemort and I. Only one of us could get it. That's why we saw dad. He knew we'd come. He put the images in our heads. And now you're his delivery boy." Siri growled, and Lucius nodded.

"Very good, Black. Now give me the prophecy, Potter, or I _will_ kill you!" Lucius hissed. I looked down at the prophecy in my hand, then back at Siri. Finally I looked at Lucius.

"Face us if you dare. Exurous!"

A jet of red light launched at Lucius, knocking him to the ground. Just afterwards Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny, and Neville fire a second after, their spells smashing into blue orbs on the shelves behind the Death Eaters.

"Transmorgrifian!" Siri said, aiming her curse at Bellatrix, who dived out of the way. The spell hit a shelf, causing it to screech and twist, snapping and breaking.

"Come on." I said, grabbing her by the hand and leading her down the isle. We ran into another room. The area was wide with red curtains forming as the walls. About thirty feet ahead there were six golden doors.

"Which one?" Luna asked, coming up from behind us, with Ginny, Neville, Ron and Hermione. A second later Siri and I were pushed back, sliding across the floor. I looked up only to see Lucius Malfoy walking down some stairs, followed by Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters.

Lucius pointed his wand at me, as Bellatrix pointed her wand at Siri. The Death Eater's each targeted someone, leaving us trapped.

"Games up, Potter. No more bargains, no more running around, no way of escaping. Now hand over the prophecy or you watch us kill each and every last one of your friends!" Lucius sneered, and Bellatrix grinned wickedly, pinning Siri to the ground.

"Dear Siri, oh how you've grown. It seems only yesterday I paid your dear mum a visit. Didn't last long, did she? I can still hear her screams_._ Your mother _begged_ me to kill her you know, but silly me, you were there, weren't you? You probably remember, don't you? Well, at least your father's used to being alone by now." Bellatrix smiled, and Siri growled, glaring up at the older witch.

Lucius took a stepped closer to me, but I pushed myself away, closer to the doors. Lucius smiled grimly.

What's it going to be, Potter? They prophecy, or we see if Black can last longer then her mother did before caving."

"Don't do it Harry, please don't." Siri whispered, her eyes on me from where she was pinned to the floor, though fear was evident in her eyes. I turned to Lucius.

"I swear one day I'll make you pay." I growled, and Lucius stepped forward, his wand pointed at me.

"How long I have waited for this, you-" He started, when six of the golden doors opened, revealing Tonks, Lupin, Sirius, Mad-eye and Kingsley.

"Get away from my daughter and godson." Sirius growled, raising his wand. A loud blast erupted from it, sending both Lucius and Bellatrix flying. Siri quickly hugged Sirius before turning around, pulling her wand out. Spells flew through the air as the Order members charged the Death Eaters.

Siri and I ran through the battle, weaving through the hexes and curses thrown our way.

"Harry duck! Stupefy!" Siri yelled, sending a jet of red light over my head, hitting a death eater in the face. Turning around, I saw death eater charging towards us, his wand raised. Before he could make it though, a flash of blue light appeared, knocking him away. Siri and I looked to see Tonks, wand raised, smiling.

Lupin ran over, crouching down next to us.

"Take everyone back upstairs and stay there, all of you!" He said, and Siri whistled loudly, a signal we decided on before we entered the ministry. The death eaters paid no attention though as Neville, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Luna met up with us. We quickly ran upstairs, warding off Death Eaters that came our way. One almost hit Siri, a massive crater now in the wall, right where her head was a second ago.

Sirius looked up at us and started to make his way towards us when Bellatrix stepped in his way, grinning madly. I heard Siri growl under her breath.

"Dear cousin, how wonderful to see you again." Bellatrix smiled, pulling her wand out. Sirius nodded.

"Bellatrix. I always _love_ family get-togethers." He said as Bellatrix sent a red blast towards Sirius, who ducked it, sending a shot of orange light in return. I tore my eyes away from the scene with difficulty, though Siri was still watching, her eyes worried.

"Siri come on, we need to go." I said, but Siri shook her head.

"No, I want to make sure he stays alright."

"Siri-"

"_No_! I need to make sure dad stays ok, I'm not letting her do this again!" She cried, sliding down the bannister on her side and charging into battle, dueling with a death eater. I looked around the room before me.

Mad-Eye shot a death eater down, turning to take on the three behind him with ease. Tonks fell to the floor, Kingsley stepping in front of her like a human shield. Sirius was still dueling with Bellatrix, his daughter dueling another Death eater behind him.

"Will you pick up the pace? I'm snoring here!" Siri jeered, ducking as a bolt of green light flew over her head. I watched as Sirius and Bellatrix duel, their wands flashing with lights. Sirius flicked his wand and a red spell slices across Bellatrix's face, making a deep cut. Sirius smiled.

"Come on, I know you can do better then that!"

Bellatrix glared at him. She made three slices, each one sending a jet of light towards Sirius. Siri finished the other death eater off, his stunned body falling to the floor. Sirius blocked the first jet of light, bouncing it towards the ceiling, while the second went towards the wall. Swinging his wand upwards, his deflected another jet of light.

Siri stood behind him, blowing her hair out of her face as she watched her father and Bellatrix duel. He deflected a shot of red light, when a fourth jet of green light hit him in the chest, passing through his body.

Sirius's smile fell off his face as his wand fell from his hand. His head turned towards me, our eyes meeting before his head turns towards Siri, who could only watch as her father fell gracefully through the veil, disappearing.

Siri's knees buckled, tears streaming down her face. She let out a horrified scream, topping Bellatrix's triumphant one. She stood there, kneeling for a moment, her eyes transfixed on the place where her father once was.

Bellatrix laughed, running up the staircase. I started running after her, when Lupin grabbed my arms, holding me back. Mad-Eye made a grab for Siri, who by this time was screaming, tears pouring down her face as she watched Bellatrix fly through the door with ease.

"LET ME GO! Dad! _Dad_!" Siri's voice broke, turning into a mournful wail, holding her head in her hands, kneeled on the ground, her shoulders shaking.

"Sirius! Sirius!" I yelled, but Lupin shook his head, holding me back. I could feel the tears running down my face as I tried to break free. Couldn't they see? Sirius wasn't dead, he was just gone for a few moments, regaining his breath.

"Harry, there's nothing you can do!"

"NO! Dad!" Siri screeched, struggling against Mad-Eye.

"I've got to save him! He's still there! Sirius!" I cried, when Lupin said three words.

"Harry, he's gone!"

I felt the blood drain out of my face as I fell to the floor, sobbing. No, no, no, no, no. Lupin released me, and I looked over at Siri, who was crying as well, still screaming for her father who would never come.

I felt something snap, and with the pain ebbing away I started to feel angry. She did this. She took Siri's mother, Neville's parents, and now Siri's dad and my godfather. Suddenly I heard a loud, "NO!" and I watched as Siri bolted from Mad-Eye's grip, running up the stairs after Bellatrix.

Jumping up before Lupin could catch me, I followed her before anyone else could notice I was gone.

"BELLATRIX!" I heard Siri roar, her voice louder and echoing through the entrance as she caught up, and I turned the corner to see Bellatrix turn around, her eyes wide before going back to normal.

"Black."

"Transmorgrifian!" Siri yelled, missing Bellatrix by an inch. Bellatrix screeched, jumping. A red blast shot out of her wand, and Bellatrix ducked as the blast shot into the wall behind her, the curtains setting on fire.

"Crucio!" Siri said, and this time her spell hit Bellatrix. The older witch cried with pain for a moment, falling to the floor as I ran up behind Siri. Siri's eyes were burning, all traces of love or mercy gone. I had a feeling mine were the same way.

"We'll make you pay." I said, and Bellatrix's eyes widened before she pulled out her wand. With a flick, and I flew backwards along with Siri, crashing into the wall. Bellatrix stood up, coughing.

"Never used an unforgivable, have you? Even for the first time that was powerful. But it takes a Dark Wizard to truly hurt someone, Black. This is your last chance, give me the prophecy." Bellatrix hissed, and Siri coughed, glaring at the witch with such hatred I opted to look away. Reaching into my pocket for the prophecy, I gaped as I felt nothing but dust and a few shards of glass.

"Your precious prophecy is smashed." I said lightly, pulling Siri to her feet. Siri looked dazed, her face wet and blood coming from a gash on her arm. She looked... broken.

"No!" Bellatrix gasped, her eyes wide and fearful.

"Nothing can bring it back." Siri taunted, standing up next to me, shaking slightly. Bellatrix fell to the floor, sobbing, her shoulders shaking.

"No, no, no! You lie! YOU LIE!" She cried, when I heard a cold voice from behind me.

"No, he doesn't, Bella."

Siri and I turned to see Voldemort standing behind us, his red eyes staring at us, flickering back and forth. I felt neither frightened or surprised. Siri must of felt the same way, because she groaned in annoyance.

"So you smashed out prophecy. Harry Potter and Siri Black thwart me again." He sighed, turning to Bellatrix.

"Master, master, please forgive me, master.."

"Silence, Bella!" He cried, turning back to us. "You have slipped through my fingers too many times. You have stood in my way for so long I think of nothing else. I can barely remember a time when you haven't lurked in my mind. I have nothing left to say to you, Harry Potter. Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled, and a jet of green like hurtled towards me when a golden statue came to life, jumping in front of Siri and I, taking the blow unharmed.

Voldemort took a step away from the statue, looking up in shock.

"Dumbledore." He whispered, turning around to look at Albus Dumbledore a few yards away. The stared at each other for a moment before Dumbledore spoke.

"It was foolish to come here tonight, Tom. The aurors are on their way."

"By the time I will be gone, and you dead!" Voldemort retorted, and Siri pulled her wand out of her jean pocket, her eyes back to normal: Bright and clear, instead of the dull, or the too-bright they were a second ago.

Voldemort shot a bolt of green light at Dumbledore, but Dumbledore simply turned his head slightly as the green bolt hit the wall, missing by an inch. Dumbledore pointed his wand, and a blinding silver light shot out like lightning. Voldemort held out his free hand, and a black shield appeared, taking Dumbledore's blast.

"You don't seek to kill, Dumbledore." Voldemort mused, while Siri and I stayed in the back, unnoticed. Or so we hoped.

"You and I both know there are ways of destroying a man worse than death, Tom."

"There's nothing worse than death.." Voldemort said quietly.

"Once again, you are quite wrong." Dumbledore said as Voldemort shot another blast of green towards him. It's aimed for Dumbledore's chest, but he slices his wand up, and the green spell shatters, flying away harmlessly.

Dumbledore raised his wand and snapped it as a long burning whip hit the end of Voldemort's shield, sending a crack into it. Voldemort suddenly disappeared, and there were a few seconds of silence and uncertainty before he appeared on the other side of Dumbledore.

Dumbledore raised his hand, and before Voldemort could react, he was swallowed into a ball of water. We could see his silhouette moving, struggling for breath as the ball rolled around, keeping him in his cage, when suddenly the water dropped, revealing... nothing.

I was about to take a step forward when Dumbledore raised his hand, his eyes searching the room.

"Harry, Siri, stay where you are."

Everything was quiet, not even the water in the fountains making noise. Siri was holding on to my arm, looking around the room.

"There's something wrong." She said quietly, but before I could respond something shoved against me, and my head felt like it was on fire. Suddenly I wasn't in the Ministry anymore. I was in some sort of globe, with Voldemort standing in front of me.

"Hello, Harry Potter." He smiled cruelly, and I could feel my body jerking. Closing my eyes, I caught glimpses of what was happening in the real world. Siri was sitting over me with Dumbledore, tears trailing down her face.

"Come on Harry, not you too. Fight him, you _can_, I know can. Come on Harry!" Siri cried, when I felt a sharp tug and I was back with Voldemort. Voldemort shook his head.

"Silly girl, thinking that her _love_ will come back to her." Voldemort sneered, and I blinked. Voldemort turned back to me, his eyes glinting maliciously. Closing my eyes again, I looked back at the scene, my body jerking at random moments.

"Harry, _fight him_. You've done it before. I can't have you leave, too. Don't give in. I _need_ you." She said, and I could almost see Voldemort starting to panic, starting to look like he was in pain.

"No, you stupid girl, shut up!" Voldemort said, his eyes twitching.

"You're losing, Tom." I said calmly, and I heard a loud scream before everything went black.

**_oooooooooooooooo_**

**_So... I imagine I'm gonna get in a lot of trouble for that, huh? *Hides under desk for safety* COME ON GUYS I HAD TO DO IT! It's character building! I didn't want to kill Sirius! REALLY! DON'T KILL ME! ANyways...I hoped you liked the chapter?*Smiles weakly before diving under shield for cover again*_**


	12. Information and Separation

_**Soo... who doesn't hate me for killing Sirius in the last chapter? Hehe...ok, well, here's the last chapter for this book! I'll most likely have the first chapter of the next book publish in two weeks, maybe? I'm super behind in writing it, so it'll take me a little while to get it published, but I will publish it A.S.A.P! **_

_**REVIEW. That's all I ask of you.**_

_**Luv ya,**_

_**-Leyla**_

_**((Also, if you're looking for some more good stuff to read, I suggest you go check out my 'Girl Marauder' book. Read the first one first, please! Thanks!))**_

**CHAPTER 12**

_Information and Separation_

I woke up in the ministry sometime later, Auror's all over the place. Dumbledore was standing above me, looking somewhat relieved.

"Harry, are you alright?"

I nodded, standing up and looking around. Fudge was standing next to a fountain, looking shocked and terrified. An auror walked up to him, his eyes wide.

"Sir, I swear I saw him. I saw You-know-who! He grabbed a witch and disappeared, I swear it!" He cried, but Fudge raised a hand, stopping him from continuing.

"I know, Williamson. I saw him to. My God, he was actually here. Of all the places.." He gaped as Dumbledore walked up, smiling calmly.

"If you proceed downstairs to the Department of Mysteries, you will find certain escaped death eaters along with a few reformed ones bound by anti-disapparation jinx awaiting your decision on what to do with them." Dumbledore said, and Fudge turned to him.

"Dumbledore? You? Williamson, go!" He said, and Williamson nodded before leaving, and Fudge turned to Dumbledore.

"What happened?"

"I would think that obvious considering what you saw with your own eyes."

"Dumbledore, tell me everything." Fudge said, and Dumbledore nodded.

"In due time. Once Harry is back at school and safe."

"Harry Potter!" Fudge asked, looking over at me before turning back to Dumbledore, who picked up a piece of the Magical Brethren statue and tapped it with his wand. causing it to glow a bright blue.

"Now see here, Dumbledore, you are not authorized that port-key. Especially here in the-" Fudge started, but Dumbledore cut him off, his eyes narrowing.

"Cornelius, you will now listen! You will give the order to remove Dolores Umbridge from Hogwarts! You will stop hunting for my Care of Magical Creatures Professor! You will alert the Daily Prophet of Voldemort's actions here tonight, and you will give medical attention to my students, new and old, below! And your healers will _stop_ trying to take_ my student to the mental ward!_ I will return in a short time. Letters addressed to the headmaster of Hogwarts will reach me." Dumbledore finished before turning to me.

"Ready Harry?" One, two, _three_." He said, and we took off in a swirl of blue light, landing in his office.

As soon as we set foot down the portraits broke into applause, and Dumbledore sat down behind his desk. I felt numb, like everything had left. I could feel tears running down my face, and I couldn't move.

"Harry, you should know your friends are quite alright. Ms. Black is indeed having some.. traumatic stress, but after a few hours she should be fine." He said, and I nodded slightly. Dumbledore sighed.

"There is no shame in what you are feeling."

"You don't know what I'm feeling!" I cried, and Dumbledore shook his head slightly.

"Harry, suffering like you are proves that you are still human. Pain is part of life." He said, and I felt something snap.

"I DON'T CARE!" I yelled, slamming my fist down so hard on the window desk, it splintered. I kicked over a chair, not really caring what I was doing. Sirius was dead, he wouldn't be coming back. Sirius was dead.

I screamed again, collapsing to the floor in a fetal position, burrowing my head in my shoulder. Dumbledore looked down before speaking.

"But you do care, Harry, you do. You care so much it burns inside of you."

"Let me leave." I said flatly, and Dumbledore shook his head.

"No."

"Please! Just leave me alone!" I pleaded, but Dumbledore just sat there, infuriatingly calm.

"Not until you hear what I have to say."

"I don't care what you have to say! I hate you!" I yelled, and Dumbledore nodded solemnly.

"You will, Harry. Because you are not nearly as angry with me as you have a right to be. Harry, Sirius was a brave and great man. It's my fault that he's gone. If I had been open with you and Siri, as I should have been, you would have known long ago that Voldemort would try and lure you into the department of mysteries. That blame lies on me, and me alone."

I heard a gasp from the other side, and the portrait of Phineas Black gaped.

"Am I to understand that my great-great grandson, the last male heir of the Blacks, Sirius.. is dead?"

"Yes, Phineas." Dumbledore said solemnly, and Phineas blinked.

"Oh, god help me.." He said, leaving through the side of the portrait, calling Sirius's name, waiting for an answer that was never to come. I turned to Dumbledore.

"But Kreacher told Siri and I that Sirius-"

"He lied, as you nor Siri are his master, therefore he has no need to tell you the truth. Kreacher has been feeding the Black's next closest relative information about you, Siri, and Sirius."

"The Malfoy's ..." I realized, and Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes. To Narcissa Black, who is Lucius's wife. Much like your friend Dobby did while he was bound to the Malfoys . But Kreacher is bound to Sirius by the oath of his kind; he could never reveal the location of the Order of the Phoenix, he could never totally betray us. But he could tell them that Sirius was the thing that mattered most to you and Siri in the world, besides each other. A person that you would stop at nothing to rescue. But blame does not fall directly on one man's shoulders." Dumbledore said, taking a deep breath before speaking:

"Harry, I owe you an answer I have been dreading for fifteen years. I have been hiding from this day for too long. You know that your scar forged a connection between you and Voldemort, as I had so feared when I first saw you with it upon your head with my eyes, while Siri once held, and may possibly still hold, part of Voldemort's soul in herself, making a pernemate connection. And recently, Voldemort became aware of both these connection as well. You may wonder why I haven't so much as hardly looked at you or Siri this year. I have feared if Voldemort was to ever realize that our relationship was more than that of a headmaster and pupil he would try to control you or Siri, as he did with you tonight. He hoped that I would sacrifice you in hopes of killing him." Dumbledore sighed before continuing.

"Its time I tell you the truth, Harry. You've wondered why I left you with your aunt and uncle, rather than a Wizarding family that would have been honored to raise you as their son when your parents died? I knew when I saw you as a baby, that Voldemort was not truly gone. Whether it be fifteen years or fifty, he would return to power greater and more terrible than before. And I knew you would never be safe in our world. So I trusted in what your mother had done to protect you. Your mother gave you a lingering protection that forever shields you from harm that is in your blood at this very moment. So I gave you to her mothers only relative. Your aunt."

I gaped.

"But she doesn't love me. She doesn't give a damn about me-"

"But she took you in. Bitterly, yes, but she did take you in, sealing the charm your mother died to give you, as Siri's mother tried to do with her, failing, sadly. Though as long as call home the place where your mother's blood rest, you can never be harmed by Voldemort or any of his agents of evil, for their power comes from their master, which they are slaves to.. Your aunt alone knows that being under her roof kept you alive these past fifteen years."

"You sent the howler?" I asked, remembering the red envelope that flew into Private Drive's kitchen after the dementor attack.

"Yes. I thought she needed a reminder of this at the time." Dumbledore said calmly, when another thought popped into my head.

"Snape stopped giving us lessons. We could've blocked Voldemort's images of Sirius, but he stopped giving us lessons."

"I'm aware of this." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Snape hates us! He did it on purpose. He hated Sirius, and he hates Siri and I! He wanted this to happen!"

"Harry, I trust Severus Snape with my life, and one day I hope you trust him as I do. It was a mistake not to teach you myself. Severus does not hate you or Siri. Your fathers, he did, yes. Very bitterly. But not you two. His hate for your fathers were so strong it drove him into Voldemort's grasp to becoming one of his Death Eaters. Only in joining him did he realize this horrible error. He loathes that his hatred for your father and Sirius drove him into such a shadow and burden he will carry for the rest of his life. Siri and you especially are both living reminders of this mistake."

"How do you know Snape doesn't want us dead?" I challenged.

"Because tonight he saved your life. He understood your cryptic message and sent the word to Sirius and the order. He has been protecting you from Umbridge throughout the year. If he was able to leave the castle he would have been with you tonight, fighting alongside you and Siri, Harry." Dumbledore sighed, and I nodded, pacing.

"Why us? Why me? Why does Voldemort want us dead?"

"Because of a prophecy that was made about him."

"But it smashed!" I groaned, and Dumbledore shook his head, smiling slightly.

"No, Harry. The thing that smashed was simply a recording of it. When that prophecy was made, Voldemort only got a fraction of it. He did not hear it completed. He know that two children would soon be born that could destroy him. He knew when the children would be born, and he knew whom they could be born too, but nothing more."

"You know it, don't you?" I asked quietly, and Dumbledore nodded.

"Oh yes. It was made to me, after all." He said, and with a wave of his wand an image appeared of Professor Trelawney, her face blank and her voice loud and deep.

_"The Ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to the those that have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies and as the eight month begins.. They will have powers the Dark Lord knows not, and the Dark Lord will mark one as his equal, the other that of the Dark Lord's blood... one must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives. And another must die at the hand of the enemy, for one life spared requires one life to be taken in it's place."_ She finished, and the misty image faded away. I stared at Dumbledore, who began speaking.

"The only persons ever capable of conquering Voldemort forever was coming."

"Me? And.." I trailed off, and Dumbledore nodded.

"Siri Black, yes. There were only three families this could have applied to, and Siri and you, you could say, got the short stick out of the pile. People who had defied Voldemort three times, and had children due during those dates were Lily and James Potter, Sirius and Jayla Black, and Frank and Alice Longbottom."

"Siri was born..." I trailed off again, and Dumbledore sighed.

"Siri Jayla Jamie Rema Black was born August 1 at 1:02 A.M. She, being the only one of the three of you born in August, had her fate set for her the moment after you and Neville were born, both in July."

"But it still might not be me! It could be Neville. It might not be me!" I cried, and Dumbledore shook his head.

"But Harry, he choose you. He marked you as his equal. He didn't choose Neville, who is pureblood, but a half-blood like himself. _You_."

"It's not fair!" I cried, and Dumbledore nodded, closing his eyes. And in that moment I wondered just how old he really was, because the man in front of me looked tired and weary, not like the powerful man I had come to known.

"No, it's not. It's not fair that you are robbed of the ones that you love. It's not fair that you have to shoulder this fate. But this who you are, who Siri is. You have power that Voldemort will never understand, Harry. It took you tonight to save Sirius. It saved you from possession, because Voldemort can not bare this power you have, or what Siri has. If it were not for her, you may have not won over Voldemort. It was her heart that saved you, Harry." Dumbledore said, and I nodded.

"I can't do this, though. It's too much." My voice broke, and a small tear rolled down Dumbledore's cheek.

"I wish I could take this responsibility away, Harry. I do. It is unfair that you and Siri must burden this. I have tried to protect you from the moment you were born. Your happiness means to much to me. I am sorry what I have done to you." He said, closing his eyes. The door unlocked, and I walked out of the room.

Walking down the hallway, I turned left and walked into the courtyard, the air playing with the trees. I jumped when I heard a loud thunk, but looking, I realized Siri was sitting under a tree, throwing rocks into a lake. Her eyes were red, her hair falling into her face. Her eyes were sad, watching the ripples that made there way through the lake. Walking over, I sat down next to her.

"Hi." I said, and Siri nodded, throwing another rock in the pond.

"Hey."

"So... how are you feeling?" I asked slowly, and Siri snorted.

"I feel like crap. You're lucky you passed out, there were a few minutes when the St. Mungo's healers kept trying to get me to come to the mental ward, thankfully Dumbledore stepped in." Siri sighed, and I nodded.

"Dumbledore told you, huh? About everything. The prophecy, all that?" I asked, and Siri nodded, biting her lip.

"As soon as I got here. He kept rambling about the love crap, too. How Voldemort was defeated by Lily's love for you, and how things will just work out! Blah, blah, blah. Oh, and that one of us could possibly die." She huffed. I nodded, thinking back on the conversation I had with Dumbledore minutes before.

My thoughts were interrupted though as another rock hit the water with a splash, and Siri sighed, leaning against the tree. Her eyes were shining, her hair falling lightly into her face, and I realized she looked exactly like she had the night of the Yule Ball last year. Beautiful. And it wasn't because she was wearing make up. It's because she was Siri.

"You look beautiful, you know."I spoke without thinking, immediately turning red. What did I just say? Why did I just say that? Merlin. Siri raised an eyebrow, turning to look at me.

"And what drug are you taking?" She asked, and I grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck. Siri sighed, and I decided to might as well get on with it.

"You know you saved my life earlier."

"And how did I do that, hm?" Siri asked, and I smiled slightly.

"Voldemort. You put him off when he was trying to posses me, because he could hear you.." I said, and Siri paled slightly, her eyes flashing.

"Oh merlin, I thought you couldn't hear me."

"Well, I did." I said sheepishly, and Siri groaned.

"_That's_ embarrassing."

"But it isn't! Siri, the more I think about it, the more I realized.. I think I like you too." I said, and Siri looked up, rolling her eyes.

"Don't feel sorry for me, Harry. You don't have to say that."

"But I do! I really like you, Siri." I said, and I could feel my face heat up. Siri smiled sadly, and I could tell she didn't believe me. She stood up and tried to walk over me, but her foot caught on a branch.

"Gah!" She cried, twisting around and landing on my lap. I grinned sheepishly, and Siri smiled.

"You planned that, didn't you?"

"Nope, but I'm glad it happened." I said, Siri raised an eyebrow.

"And why would that be?"

"Because I can do this." I said lightly, leaning down and gently pressing my lips against hers. Siri stiffened for a moment before melting, her mouth exploring mine. I was wrapping my arms around Siri's waist when I heard a slight growl from behind, and Siri pulled back, her eyes widening as she looked behind us.

"Uh-oh." She grinned sheepishly, and I turned around to see Remus Lupin glaring at us, his hands behind his back.

"What do you two think you are-" He started, but Siri interrupted him.

"RUN!" Siri yelped, grabbing my hand and making a break for it. We ran through the tree's laughing, Remus not even bothering to run after us, but staying where he is, laughing. Finally we stopped running, laughter getting the best of us.

"I think we're safe now." Siri grinned, looking out from under the tree, and I nodded in agreement. Sitting down, Siri sat next to me, smiling grimly.

"I'm gonna miss this place." She sighed, and I turned to her.

"What?"

"Harry... I'm leaving. Just for a little while, but ya. I'm going to Paris for a year, staying with a relative of my mother's." She looked down, sighing.

"Why are you going?" I asked quietly, and Siri bit her lip.

"I need a break. I don't think I can go to Grimmauld without breaking down, and Paris hasn't been as affected as Britain is about Voldemort's return. Also there's a few people that have offered me some help in my fighting technique, too, and my aunt and uncle want to get to know me better. You know my cousin, too." She smiled slightly, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"The Delacour's . My mother's sister married Monsieur Delacour, Fleur's father. So technically, I'm Fleur's cousin." Siri shrugged, and I nodded.

"Wow. When are you leaving?"

"Two days." She said, and I nodded.

"You'll come back, won't you?"I asked as Siri stood up, and she nodded, grinning.

"Potter, what kind of person would be if I didn't? Have a little faith. In the meantime, I have to get packing, so this probably is good bye.." She sighed, and I stood up next to her, wrapping my arms around her. It seemed so unfair that I would lose her so soon.

"Be safe, ok?" I asked, and Siri nodded, pulling back.

"I'm always safe, you know that!" She laughed, before smiling. "Bye."

"Bye." I waved as she took a deep breath and left the tree, walking up the hill. Sighing, I leaned against the tree, ready for whatever the next year would bring.


End file.
